Encantando o inimigo
by Myssih
Summary: Quando Voldemort retorna após o Torneio Tribuxo, Draco vê sua vida se tornar um caos. Antes que pudesse pensar, recebeu sua primeira missão. Ele iria matar ou morrer para completa-la.
1. Chapter 1

AVISO LEGAL:

Harry Potter não é meu, infelizmente, seria meu sonho ser rica agora?  
A história é slash, homem com homem, caso não seja sua preferência, é melhor sair dessa página ok :3 Infelizmente o Draquinho vai sofrer um bocado nessa história, mas quem sabe ele não tem um final feliz? Espero que gostem!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 01

Quanto tempo ele ainda teria que ficar naquela casa? Cada segundo ali, era completamente exaustivo, insuportável... Ele olhou em volta, seu quarto era extremamente luxuoso, sua cama ficava no centro do quarto, do lado direito uma porta que dava acesso ao seu banheiro, tão grande quanto seu quarto, do outro lado havia um closet, com mais roupas do que conseguiria usar durante sua vida, na frente da cama havia duas poltronas de frente a uma majestosa lareira, por todo quarto havia livros e mais livros, atrás da cama havia uma porta com acesso a varando, onde tinha a vista para todo o jardim. Há algumas semanas atrás estava se vangloriando pelos simples fato de morar onde morava, de ter o que tinha e ser quem era, hoje ele iria preferir ser um sangue ruim a ser Draco Malfoy. Mas infelizmente não haveria escapatoria.  
Draco se encolheu ainda mais na cama, seu quarto era o único lugar da mansão Malfoy onde se sentia seguro. Desde que sua casa foi transformada em quartel general do Lorde das Trevas , ela estava infestada de comensais da morte. E eles faziam questão de ocupar cada espaço possível, no começo Draco achara aquilo fascinante, seu pai com certeza estaria em mais prestígio ainda com seu Lorde, todos teriam que se curvar diante de si, e por um tempo foi assim, mas com o passar do tempo, as coisas foram ficando perigosamente diferentes. Durante os jantares, ele começou a sentir olhares intensos, capazes de fazer seus pelos da nuca arrepiarem, mas não saberia dizer de quem, não se atrevia a levantar o olhar da mesa, por mais que fosse satisfatório saber que estava em uma posição superior ali, não atreveria a se meter com qualquer pessoa daquela mesa, eles não eram comensais da morte atoa, e Draco nunca fora conhecido por sua coragem.

Seu lugar a mesa sempre fora ao lado de sua mãe, que por seguinte estava ao lado de seu pai, que se sentava ao lado direito do Lorde, aquilo demonstrava exatamente seu patamar entre os que estavam na mesa, porém uma noite foi surpreendido, só havia quatro lugares na mesa, dois ao lado direito, e um do esquerdo, e a maior cadeira, onde todos os patriarcas Malfoy sempre ocuparam em qualquer refeição, lugar em que desde criança Malfoy sonhava em sentar, agora era ocupado pelo Lorde das Trevas, sendo sempre o último a chegar para o jantar, afinal esperar qualquer outra pessoa seria inadmissível. Sua mãe lançou um olhar compadecimento para ele, mas não falou nada, apenas se sentou no mesmo lugar como sempre. Draco ficou parado, decidindo se sentaria ou não na cadeira a esquerda, e se fosse para outra pessoa, ele definitivamente não gostaria de atrair a ira do Lorde para si, aos poucos foi percebendo que chamava mais atenção do que queria, quando estava prestes a virar para sair da sala, as portas se abriram mais uma vez dando entrada ao Lorde e seu pai, a mesa ficou completamente muda, todos se levantaram enquanto eles se encaminharam até seus lugares. Draco ficou completamente paralisado, não havia se sentado ainda, estava de pé atrás do assento sem saber o que fazer e com certeza atrairia a atenção do Lorde dessa forma. Seu pai lhe lançou um olhar cortante fazendo com que abaixasse os olhos rapidamente. "porque não sairá mais rápido da sala?"  
Voldemort já sentado, olhou vagarosamente para Draco, lhe causando um frio na espinha.

"Não vai se sentar Draco? Acredito que estamos todos ansiosos para começar a… comer." - Voldemort lhe lançou um olhar de cima a baixo enquanto dizia as últimas palavras. Draco engoliu seco antes de tremulamente puxar a cadeira para se sentar.

"Sinto muito M'Lorde"

Finalmente sentado, Draco sentiu uma mão pousar sobre a sua sob a mesa.  
"Creio que não voltará a acontecer"

Nesse momento Draco soube exatamente quem lhe olhava todas as noites tão intensamente. Ninguém a mesa pareceu ter percebido o movimento do Lorde, mesmo se tivessem percebido, não demonstraram. Draco se escondeu dentro de sua máscara, sem saber se sentia euforia ou pavor pelo Lorde em pessoa, saber de sua existência.

"Acredito que o jantar já possa ser servido." - Narcisa estalou os dedos, e os pratos a frente de cada um foi servido com o jantar.

"A comida está fabulosa, como sempre Narcisa."- Disse o Lorde levantando sua taça a ela.

Narcisa deixou um leve tremor passar pelo seu corpo, mas que não foi percebido pelo Lorde, pois esse olhava para Draco. - "Obrigada M'Lorde"

"Seu marido estava me contando agora pouco que teremos outro acontecimento interessante este ano."  
"Outro M'Lorde?  
"Sim Bellatrix. Este no entanto acontecerá em Hogwarts." - Disse mais uma vez olhando para Draco.  
"M'Lorde, não seria melhor Draco se retirar?" - Lucius se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

"Bobagem… Ele não seria tolo de deixar o que ouviu aqui se espalhar, seria Draco?" - Disse, pressionando a mão em sua coxa.

Draco não conseguia se quer respirar direito quanto mais responder a pergunta.

"Não M'Lord, Draco nunca seria tolo a esse ponto." - Disse Lucius, lançando um olhar repreendedor para Draco.

Quando o jantar acabou Draco foi o último a ficar na mesa, suas pernas não se mexiam, ele permanecia paralisado desde o momento que Voldemort havia o tocado. Lucius tocou o ombro de Draco, o fazendo dar um pulo na cadeira.  
"Você gostaria de me explicar exatamente porque não estava sentado ao lado de sua mãe está noite Draco?"

Draco hesitou antes de olhar para seu pai.

"Eu… Eu não… Eu…" - Draco respirou fundo, não podia demonstrar fraqueza, não fora ensinado a isso. "Sinto muito pai, não faço ideia do que possa ter ocorrido, quando eu cheguei só havia dois lugares ao lado direito."

Lucius respirou fundo, lançando um olhar a porta onde o Lorde passara a pouco tempo.

"Que isso não se repita, chegue mais cedo se necessário."

"Sim senhor."

Mas se repetiu, noite após noite, Draco sempre se encontrava de algum jeito sentado ao lado de Voldemort, até mesmo quando sentava em outro lugar, era expulso e o obrigavam a sentar ao lado esquerdo dele. Depois de uma semana assim, decidiu que passaria a comer em seu próprio quarto, sem o olhar pesado de seu pai ou os olhares cada vez mais intensos do Lorde. Assim na primeira noite quando o jantar acabou Draco imaginou que seria um ótimo momento para ir até a cozinha pegar algo para comer, não que não pudesse chamar um elfo doméstico para levar a comida até seu quarto, mas ficou praticamente o dia inteiro dentro do quarto estudando, seria bom dar uma esticada nas pernas. Caminhando pela mansão ele começou a perceber como algumas coisas estavam sutilmente diferentes, o ar estava constantemente mais pesado, quase como se algo de terrivel fosse acontecer a qualquer momento, a mansão sempre teve resquícios de magia negra, mas agora era quase palpável, ele via que até os quadros se mostravam um tanto incomodados com a presença de tanta gente. Mas tudo isso era insignificante, enquanto tivesse seu espaço pessoal, impenetrável, nada disso importava. Ele só precisava ficar na dele, ficaria tudo bem. Quando estava saindo da cozinha com sua bandeja, um dos elfo apareceu na sua frente.

"Senhor Malfoy, M'Lorde exige sua presença em seu escritório neste exato momento."  
Draco olhou para o elfo assustado, mas logo se acalmou.

"Você deve estar se confundido de Malfoy idiota." Draco voltou a andar, o mais rápido possível, sem parecer que estava correndo. Ou fugindo.  
O elfo correu atrapalhadamente até a frente de Draco, quase o fazendo derrubar a bandeja.

"Desculpe meu senhor, mas M'Lorde foi específico em dizer que queria a presença do Malfoy menor.

O coração do loiro parou, o que o Lorde poderia querer com ele, talvez fosse castigado por não ter aparecido no jantar. Como fora idiota, que ideia burra, deveria simplesmente ter ido ao maldito jantar, é claro que o Lorde daria por sua falta, não que fosse importante para o outro, mas alguém que o encarava incessantemente todas as noites, daria por sua falta não é. Entregou com certa resistência a bandeja para o elfo.  
"Leve ao meu quarto, garanta que permaneça quente até minha volta, elfo idiota"  
"Sim senhor"

Em passos hesitantes foi para o escritório que antigamente pertencia ao seu pai, pensando bem, o quarto de seu pai também foi entregue para o Lorde, assim como praticamente tudo dentro da mansão, era quase como se não fosse mais a mansão dos Malfoy, mas sim do próprio Lorde. Parou em frente a porta sem saber o que fazer.

Olhou para os lados, sair correndo para o seu quarto seria uma péssima escolha, poderia ser que o elfo tinha se confundido, provavelmente o Lorde só queria saber se estava tudo bem, ou às vezes o Lorde só gostaria de saber como fora seu ano escolar… "Claro Draco, porque com certeza como fora seu ano escolar é um interesse do Lorde das Trevas!". Com um suspiro resignado Draco se preparou para bater na porta, mas uma voz dentro do escritório atingiu seus ouvidos antes que pudesse encostar na mesma.  
"Entre Draco"

Draco abriu a porta lentamente, o escritório estava exatamente como da ultima vez que fora ali, a não ser pelo fato de que não era seu pai que estava sentado na cadeira atrás da mesa, e o ambiente tinha um ar incrivelmente mais pesado do que antigamente.

"Disseram que você gostaria de me ver M'Lorde." - Draco não se atrevia a olhar para cima, ficou parado ao lado da porta, sem coragem para entrar.

"Acredito ter dito para entrar…" Voldemort sibilou as palavras.

Draco entrou vagarosamente no escritório ainda olhando para baixo, quase deu um pulo de susto quando ouviu a porta se fechando atrá de si.

"Draco Malfoy" - Lorde se levantou, deu a volta na mesa parando em frente a mesma. - "Gostaria de se sentar?"

"Eu… estou bem M'Lorde" - disse dando um passo pra trás.

"Eu faço questão" - apontou para a cadeira a sua frente.

Draco respirou fundo, não poderia agir de maneira tão medíocre na frente do Lorde.

"Eu estranhei que você não apareceu para o jantar esta noite Draco. Algum problema?"

"Não M'Lorde, eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, mas estou bem melhor agora."

Voldemort ergueu a varinha, fazendo Draco dar um pequeno guincho, aumentando o sorriso do Lorde. Dois copos com firewhisky levitaram até eles, um parando na mão de Voldemort e outro na frente de Draco.

"Eu não bebo M'Lorde." - se afundou na cadeira.

"Ora Draco, você não deixaria seu Lorde beber sozinho não é." - Voldemort se aproximou de Draco, pegando o copo que ainda levitava na frente do loiro. - "Acredito que um copo não lhe fará mal." - Disse, oferecendo o copo.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pegava o copo das brancas mãos de seu Lorde. Claro que já havia tomado firewhisky antes, sempre havia uma garrafa nas festas do salão comunal da sonserina. Mas uma coisa era ficar bêbado na frente de seus colegas da casa, outra completamente diferente era ficar na frente do Lorde das Trevas. Hesitou um pouco antes de levar o copo até a boca, um copo não faria ficar bêbado de qualquer forma.

"Eu soube que você está no mesmo ano que Potter." - Disse, se andando distraidamente a estante de livros na parte posterior a cadeira onde Draco se sentara. Draco enrijeceu se sentindo petrificado na cadeira. Ele deveria ter imaginado que em algum momento o garoto-de-ouro iria trazer serios problemas pra sua vida.

"Sim, está correto M'Lorde." - Disse tomando mais um gole.

"Ouvi dizer que vocês não se dão exatamente bem"

Draco se remexeu na cadeira. Ele não poderia querer que ele fizesse qualquer coisa contra o santo Potter de baixo do nariz do velho Dumbledore, ou queria...

"Ele é meu inimigo desde o primeiro ano." - disse olhando levemente para trás, tentando observar o que Voldemort estava fazendo.

"Interessante… Porém receio que sua relação com o Potter terá que mudar." - Voldemort percorreu os dedos por um livro qualquer, tomando um gole de sua bebida, Draco virou rapidamente para frente quando percebeu que o Lorde o encarava.

"Eu… Não entendo M'Lorde." - Draco escondeu as mãos que começaram a tremer em receio para o que estava por vir.

Voldemort pousou lentamente suas mãos no ombro de Draco. Se abaixando até estar na altura da orelha de Draco, sussurrou:

"Eu tenho uma missão para você, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Eu fiquei bastante tempo pensando nessa história, não sabia se deveria escrever ou não, mas né, o que custa. Espero que vocês gostem, e possam me acompanhar :3


	2. Chapter 2

AVISO LEGAL:

Harry Potter não é meu, infelizmente, seria meu sonho ser rica agora? Não há fins lucrativos para esse história.  
A história é slash, homem com homem, caso não seja sua preferência, é melhor sair dessa página ok :3 Infelizmente o Draquinho vai sofrer um bocado nessa história, mas quem sabe ele não tem um final feliz? Espero que gostem!

* * *

Capítulo 02

Draco sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo quando uma passagem de vento se infiltrou por de baixo de suas vestes. Se abraçando ele lançou mais um olhar para os pavões albinos caminhando pelo jardim tranquilamente.

Sempre que precisava pensar, ou apenas relaxar, ele passava horas e horas sentado em um dos bancos acolchoados que ficavam nos jardins. Sua mãe dissera que aquela parte do jardim havia sido construída um pouco depois do casamento dela com seu pai, ela apreciava passar a hora do chá observando o jardim.

Ali ele passará boa parte da sua infância, na maioria das vezes aos pés de sua mãe, uma pequena risada escapou dos seus lábios ao ser tomado pela memória. Ele ainda podia ouvir a voz de sua mãe dizendo várias vezes que correr atrás dos pavões daquela forma ou ficar rolando no chão definitivamente não era atitude de um Malfoy, para logo em seguida estar com ele no chão rindo enquanto dizia que para sorte deles ela era metade Black, claro que ela nunca disse isso na frente de seu pai.

Mais um suspiro, ali era o seu canto da paz, onde se refugiava para se esconder dos problemas da vida. Mas tudo o que estava conseguindo com aquela calmaria era fazer com que a lembrança da noite passada ficasse rondando sua mente repetidas vezes! Ainda conseguia sentir os dedos gélidos do Lorde em seu ombro enquanto o outro falava.

Ele tinha uma missão!

Ele tinha uma missão, e o melhor é que tinha haver com o Potter! Se bem que não sabia se isso era algum tipo de sorte ou não. Não soube exatamente sobre o que se tratava a missão. No momento em que o Lorde iria começar a lhe contar, ouviram um alto estalo de chicote no ar, alguém havia acabado de aparatar no meio do escritório.

"Desculpa Dobby, M'Lord, mas o M'Lord pediu que Dobby avisasse quando o senhor Snape chegasse." - Disse o elfo completamente encolhido, Draco que olhou de relance para o mesmo, acreditou que se pudesse o elfo sumiria dentro de si mesmo.

Lorde retirou lentamente as mãos dos ombros do loiro. Lançando um olhar mortal para o elfo, que começou a tremer, com um suspiro prolongado Voldemort balançou a mão na direção do elfo.

"Vá, diga para Severus vir." - No mesmo instante o elfo aparatou da sala, o Lorde contornou a mesa, se sentando novamente na poltrona dos patriarcas da casa. - "Pode se retirar Draco, no momento certo voltarei a te chamar." - Lançou um sorriso malicioso para o loiro, que sentiu a alma gelar.

"Sim M'Lord." - forçando suas pernas reagirem Draco caminhou o mais rápido possível sem parecer estar fugindo para fora do escritório. De alguma forma ele conseguiu chegar em seu quarto. Quando acordou no outro dia encontrou a comida da noite passada intocada na mesa.

Draco soltou a respiração que havia prendido desde que voltara a lembrar daquele momento. Ele não era idiota, ele sabia que isso iria acontecer um dia, da mesma forma que já estava decidido que casaria com uma mulher de puro sangue, estaba decidido que ele assim como seu pai viria a ser um comensal da morte, todos sabiam disso. Mesmo assim… Não estava preparado para cair sob as ordens do Lorde tão cedo, imaginara que assim como os outros, esperariam ele sair de Hogwarts primeiro.

Ele olhou em volta sentindo os primeiro raios de sol aparecerem, ele deveria se sentir orgulhoso não é? Ele compartilhava dos mesmos ideais que o Lorde das Trevas, abominava sangues ruins, acreditava que eles deveriam ser expulsos do mundo mágico, deveriam manter a segurança dos sangues puros, que era onde estava a verdadeira mágica, e se alguns meios… ilícitos eram necessários, pois bem, os fins justificam os meios. Alguns precisavam cair para outros levantarem, sempre seria assim.

E agora ele fazia parte dos meios, não haveria forma de dar mais satisfação e orgulho ao seu pai. Ele iria ajudar diretamente o Lorde a alcançar a vitória, o fim que eles tanto almejavam. Não poderia haver privilégio maior para qualquer bruxo de respeito!

Ele sabia disso tudo, parte dele se sentia em total satisfação, mas essa parte era completamente sobreposta por um medo que estava crescendo no intimo. Os fins justificam os meios, mas os meios do Lorde, às vezes eram um tanto quanto exagerados! E ele se quer sabia tudo o que realmente acontecia por ordens do Lorde das Trevas.

Quem ele estava tentando enganar? Estava completamente apavorado com a ideia de receber a marca da morte, de se tornar um comensal. Draco ainda se lembrava com dor da vez que vira um dos pais dos seus amigos lançar um crucio no cachorro com que estava brincando apenas por diversão. Ficara sem dormir por semanas escutando os choros do cachorro. Ele não conseguiria ele mesmo fazer isso, por Merlin.

Ele estava com um pressentimento ruim sobre essa história, o Lorde estava interessado nele, e ele começava a achar que não somente de um jeito 'profissional', sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao lembrar de sua mão passando em sua coxa durante o jantar.

Um dos pavões abriu sua cauda. - "Pavão estúpido, como você se atreve a pensar em acasalar, enquanto eu estou aqui me lamuriando."

"Draco querido você vai matar o pavão o olhando desse jeito."

Ele levantou os olhos rapidamente, se deparando com sua mãe em pé ao lado do banco segurando uma xícara de chá em suas mãos. Narcisa Rosier Black Malfoy é uma mulher linda. Poucas as vezes ele vira a mulher perder aquele pose austera, mesmo quando estavam brincando pelo chão. Sua mãe tinha a sutileza e a frieza de um Malfoy, mas conservava em seus olhos a vivacidade afiada dos Black, ela era definitivamente uma mulher forte. Ele sempre achara incrível essa dualidade na personalidade de sua mãe, ele dizia que era refletido diretamente no cabelo da mesma, metade das madeixas era tão escuras quanto de qualquer outro Black, a outra metade era loira como de um Malfoy.

"Está um pouco cedo para estar fora da cama, não?" - Em passos suaves ela se encaminhou até o banco e se sentou ao seu lado.

"Bom dia Mãe" - disse dando mais espaço para ela.

"Há algum motivo para você estar aqui?" Ela olhou de relance para ele, voltando seus olhos para frente, torcendo um pouco os lábios. "E ainda com as roupas de ontem."

Draco olhou para suas roupas, percebendo naquele momento que de fato não trocara de roupa antes de sair do quarto.

"Eu… estava muito cansado ontem, acabei me distraindo." - Ele disse um tanto constrangido. Definitivamente estar usando as roupas do dia anterior, isso era completamente deploravel.

Sua mãe lhe lançou um olhar intrigado.

"Seu pai pediu que você fosse ao nosso quarto. Ele deseja falar com você."

Draco já passara tudo o que ele podia ter feito nos últimos dias que pudesse ter aborrecido seu pai, tirando o fato de ter trocado de lugar na mesa, nada lhe vinha na cabeça.

Ele se levantou tentando desamassar a roupa, ele olhou de soslaio para mãe.

"Eu vou…"

"Draco!" - Narcissa olhou para ele. - "Se você…" - Respirou fundo. - "Caso você esteja tendo problemas com…" - Engoliu seco fechando os olhos, oras… Ela era Narcisa Malfoy, não uma ratinha. Ela puxou uma mão de Draco a segurando firme. - "Draco, se você estiver tendo problemas com o Lorde Voldemort, quero que me conte imediatamente."

Draco não estremeceu como era comum as pessoas que ouviam o nome dele, ele convivia com o Lorde todas as noites, um nome não lhe traria medo. Mas a forma como sua mãe o olhou, ele soube que não poderia contar a ela, o que é que fosse, não se queria manter a vida dela em segurança.

Ele se aproximou mais dela e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

"Eu não tenho nenhum problema com o Lorde mãe, e mesmo se tivesse, eu seria capaz de resolver sozinho! Afinal eu não sou um Malfoy - Black atoa." - Deixou um sorriso de escárnio sair.

Narcissa o encarou num misto de orgulho e angústia.

"Não faça seu pai esperar Draco!" - Soltou a mão de Draco com relutância.

"Sim, vou me trocar rapidamente e vou diretamente para lá." - Disse desviando do olhar dela.

Draco nunca dera muita importância a coisas pequenas, como o quão longo eram os corredores da mansão, ou como havia quadros de todos seus antepassados em praticamente toda a mansão. Não que fosse o momento de prestar atenção nisso agora, ele deveria ir o quanto antes ver seu pai, e ainda tinha que passar no seu quarto antes.

Próximo ao corredor bifurcado que daria para sua ala na Mansão e para ala principal, onde seus pais ficavam antigamente ele deu de cara com sua tia Bellatrix vindo do corredor da ala principal, ela tinha um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios, suas estavam roupas amassadas e o cabelo mais desgrenhado do que normalmente.

"Se não é meu sobrinho preferido!" - Ela se encostou na parede impedindo sua passagem. - "O que você fez exatamente?"

Draco sabia que sua tia não batia muito bem das ideias, mas ela nunca tinha lhe lançando aquele olhar de desdém, e o que era aquilo junto? Raiva? Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, será que ele não podia fazer uma caminhada pela sua própria mansão sem esbarrar em um louco qualquer. Não podia baixar a guarda em nenhum momento.

"Posso te responder se você me contar sobre o que estamos falando." - Pressionou os dedos na ponta do nariz.

Bellatrix abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas seus olhos demonstraram uma surpresa diabólica. Com um sorriso louco ela se desencostou da parede, andando em passos largos parou ao lado dele se inclinando.

"Fique sabendo que ele sempre volta para mim garotinho." - Sussurrou para logo em seguida sair rindo de algo que só ela entendia.

Draco olhou para o corredor onde ela desaparecia, sem entender o que acabara de acontecer ali. Se lembrou que ainda tinha que se trocar antes de ir ver seu pai. Ele correu para seu quarto deixando qualquer lembrança do que acabara de acontecer no fundo de sua memoria.

* * *

Esse capítulo foi bem legal de fazer, entrar na mente do Draco e ver como ele realmente se sente sobre a coisa toda! Bom ele não foi betado ainda, então qualquer coisinha me avisa ok! o.-  
Continuem acompanhando!  
Kisses

Ps: O ministério da magia adverte que deixar reviews faz uma autora feliz!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:

Harry Potter não é meu, infelizmente, seria meu sonho ser rica agora?  
A história é slash, homem com homem, caso não seja sua preferência, é melhor sair dessa página ok :3 Infelizmente o Draquinho vai sofrer um bocado nessa história, mas quem sabe ele não tem um final feliz? Espero que gostem!  
_

CAPÍTULO 03

Depois de trocar de roupa, Draco foi direto até o quarto dos seus pais. Desde que tudo aquilo tinha começado, Draco sentia suas energias serem minadas pouco a pouco pelo clima da Mansão. Era exaustivo respirar o mesmo ar que aqueles comensais nojentos.

Diminuiu o passo, mas isso não era o pior. Havia se tornado doloroso ver seu pai. Lucius Malfoy não é o mesmo à muito tempo. O patriarca da família Malfoy sempre tivera um porte frio, calculista, ganancioso e muitas vezes até maquiavélico. As pessoas a sua volta o temiam, e com razão! Lucius é um homem extremamente forte e poderoso.

Draco sabia muito bem o que as pessoas pensavam sobre seu pai, como acreditavam que ele era o mesmo dentro e fora das portões da mansão.

Mas ao menos que você seja um amigo próximo a família Malfoy, e não existiam muitos, nunca conheceria o marido carinhoso ou pai amoroso que é Lucius. Claro que sua personalidade não alterava-se completamente, mas era quase como se houvesse dois Lucius. E os Malfoys gostavam e faziam questão que todos. continuassem a pensar assim. Talvez por uma questão de segurança, mas principalmente, é claro, interesses pessoais.

A família Malfoy se sentia livre dentro dos portões da mansão, seja para Narcisa fazer suas pinturas, Draco cozinhar ou Lucius cuidar do jardim.

Mas nada disso vinha sendo feito desde que eles chegaram na mansão. Lucius passará a manter a mesma imagem dentro e fora de casa. Isso significa que Draco só via o pai frio e rígido, quase não via mais seu pai, seja pelas missões que o Lorde o mandava a toda hora, ou pelo fato de que quando Lucius estava em casa se mantinha trancado em seu quarto.

Draco suspirou. Era melhor encarar seu pai logo, antes que ele se irritasse, isso se não se ele já não estivesse. Bateu na porta aguardando seu pai permitir sua entrada.

\- Entre Draco.

Abriu a porta dando de cara com seu pai arrumando uma pequena mala. Pelo visto seu pai iria viajar novamente.

\- Feche a porta.

Lucius continuou mexendo na mala por um tempo antes de olhar para Draco, que permanecia em pé a poucos passos da porta. A beleza entre os Malfoys sempre fora perceptível. E isso era claramente visto em seu pai, seus traços aristocráticos em conjunto com seus longos fios loiros soltos sempre dera a Draco a impressão de que seu pai era o que os trouxas chamavam de anjos.

Os Malfoys nem sempre foram tão radicais quanto a sua posição contra os trouxas. Abraxas Malfoy, apesar de ser um dos maiores entusiastas da sua época contra a entrada de trouxas no mundo mágico, sabia apreciar uma boa obra de arte trouxa. Diferente das artes mágicas, não havia movimentos, nenhum personagem ou objeto lhe mostrava o que ocorria na tela. Tudo se dava a partir da imaginação e perspectiva do observador. Seu avô ficava horas e horas a fio olhando uma pintura, sem dizer uma palavra ou se mostrar, se quer, entediado. Foi com Abraxas que Narcisa criou seu amor pela pintura. Quando Draco era pequeno até tentou se aventurar no mundo das tintas, não que se saísse mal, pelo contrário era muito talentoso, suas pinturas eram realmente belas, mas suas verdadeiras obras de arte estavam na cozinha.

Foi retirado do mundo das lembranças por um suspiro profundo vindo de seu pai. O que na verdade era totalmente incomum se tratando dele, seu pai costuma dizer que pessoas que têm tendência a suspirar demais são pessoas facilmente manipuláveis, suspirar demais era sinal de ansiedade, e uma pessoa ansiosa pode acabar ficando irracional em alguns momentos se deixando exposta. Draco evitava suspirar perto do seu pai desde então, e se ficou um tanto preocupado ao perceber que estava suspirando cada vez mais nos últimos dias.

\- Silenccio.

Seu pai apontava a varinha para a porta. Tanto Draco quanto Lucius, e até mesmo Narcisa, achavam ultrajante ter de lançar um feitiço de privacidade em sua própria mansão, mas ultimamente as paredes tinham ouvidos e eles preferiam que nem tudo que fosse dito entre eles chegasse até o Lorde.

\- Draco. - Lucius deu um último suspiro antes de finalmente olhar para o rapaz na sala. - Filho.

Draco se surpreendeu com a maneira que seu pai havia o chamado, deu alguns passos incertos, até ver seu pai estender os braços. Sem pensar duas vezes correu até ele e o abraçou.

Por Merlin, não tinha noção do quanto sentia falta daquilo, sentiu seu pai o apertar forte.

\- Oh meu Dragão… - Se afastou e segurou o rosto do outro. - Eu sinto muito filho.

\- O que foi pai? - Disse estranhando o jeito do outro. - Você está me deixando preocupado.

Puxou o garoto para as poltronas a frente da lareira.

\- Eu receio que sua hora de se aliar ao Lorde tenha chegado mais cedo que esperávamos.

\- Eu… Ele me convocou ontem a noite. Disse que tinha uma missão para mim. - Olhou incerto para Lucius. - O senhor saberia dizer o que ele quer que eu faça?

\- Infelizmente não… Draco você vai precisar ser muito mais cauteloso a partir de agora. Eu fui mandado para outra missão, e não sei quando volto. Não estarei aqui para te guiar, e proteger você e sua mãe.

\- Pai…Eu não entendo… Por que eu preciso ser protegido?

Lucius olhou dentro dos olhos de Draco, e não foi preciso nenhuma palavra. Ainda não entendia porque precisava ser cuidadoso. Afinal, estavam do mesmo lado que o Lorde das Trevas. Mas entendia a profundidade da preocupação de seu pai, se ele dizia que deveria se cuidar e cuidar de sua mãe. Era exatamente isso que faria.

Estava quase saindo do quarto quando seu pai o chamou de volta. Lucius abraçou Draco e depositou um beijo cálido na testa desse. Lucius ficou olhando para o outro por longos minutos, como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo muito importante. Seus olhos ansiavam fazer sua boca se mexer e dizer o que pretendia, mas ela não ousava se mover… Por fim o mais velho fechou os olhos e deu um último grande suspiro.

\- Dragão nunca se esqueça, família está acima de tudo. Até mesmo do que acreditamos.

\- Família… Acima de tudo… - disse incerto.

Depois de seu pai dar algumas intrusões do que fazer ou não durante sua ausência draco saiu do quarto. As palavras de seu pai rodeavam sua cabeça, internamente sentia o temor de seu pai, mas não entendia exatamente de onde ele vinha ou porque existia, ainda..

Sentiu sua barriga doer. Não comia desde do almoço do dia anterior, sabia que deveria estar com fome, mas com tudo que estava acontecendo, não sentia vontade de botar nada na boca. De qualquer forma, era melhor ir comer logo, ao que parecia estar fraco não era uma opção. Não que para um Malfoy isso tenha sido uma opção algum dia.

* * *

Oi bonitos! Tudo baum?  
Então... É agora que eu peço mil desculpas pela demora! Com o final da faculdade, minha criatividade foi lá embaixo...  
Prometo que eu vou me esforçar a escrever o mais rápido possivel!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:

Harry Potter não é meu, infelizmente, seria meu sonho ser rica agora?

A história é slash, homem com homem, caso não seja sua preferência, é melhor sair dessa página ok :3 Infelizmente o Draquinho vai sofrer um bocado nessa história, mas quem sabe ele não tem um final feliz? Espero que gostem!

Eae bonitezas! Olha quem trouxe um novo cap antes de dar uma semana! Da pra acreditar? E o próximo já tá sendo escrito, então semana que vem provavelmente já estarei postando!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 04

Lucius apoiou as costas na parede. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, aquela missão era praticamente suicida e sem coerência. Soltou uma risada irônica, sinceramente, o Lorde poderia ter se esforçado um pouco mais para não deixar tão na cara que o queria longe. Longe dele, longe da mansão, longe do Draco...

Seria interessante se pudesse voltar ao passado e impedir um certo adolescente burro, de enfiar uma marca no braço que condenaria ele e a sua família a viver sob as ordens de um insano. Se bem que… O Lorde das trevas que conheceu, ou melhor, quando o conheceu ele ainda era Tom Riddle.

Um homem bonito e cativante, sabia levar qualquer um na lábia, bom ele ainda tinha lábia. Mas perdera completamente a beleza, e o cativo? Se considerar que ele tinha quase um dom de cativar o medo nas pessoas, então ele ainda era extremamente cativante.

Soltou uma risada sem graça. Fora tão fácil para a família Malfoy cair nas garras, ou melhor. nas presas do Lorde. Seu pai receou um pouco, mas não pensou uma segunda vez antes de entrar para o malévolo séquito de Tom Riddle. Enquanto ele... Lucius praticamente imploro para entrar, se Malfoys implorassem, é claro.

A chance de fortalecer o sangue puro dentro da sociedade bruxa e deixar todos os trouxas nojentos para o lado de fora, não desperdiçaria essa oportunidade. Ele entendia muito bem porque eles não deveriam se aproximar daquela raça imunda. Lucius pode sentir de perto o ódio que eles tinham por bruxos iguais a ele.

Quando estava próximo de completar 10 anos, seu pai resolveu começar leva-lo para suas idas até um museu próximo da Mansão Malfoy. Seu pai era completamente aficionado pela arte trouxa, onde não era preciso que as coisas se movam para história ser contada. E Lucius concordava com ele sobre a beleza da imobilidade na arte trouxa. Mas ao contrário de seu pai, se impressionava com as obras de arte bruxas mais ainda, talvez porque ainda era uma criança e se impressionasse com qualquer coisa.

Como sua mãe costumava dizer sempre que aprontava algo, uma criança Malfoy, ainda seria uma criança. Sentia falta dela, esse seria o primeiro aniversário que passaria sem ela. Sua mãe era uma mulher encantadora, forte e decidida. Assim como toda senhora Malfoy deveria ser, mas nem todas eram. Ela tinha um brilho nos olhos que contrastava com suas feições sempre rígidas, mas que mantinham a delicadeza. Esperava poder encontrar uma esposa parecida, esperava que sua mãe pudesse ajudá-lo a escolher a mulher certa... Em uma das viagens, a Senhora Malfoy acabou por pegar varíola de dragão, uma doença incurável entre os bruxos. Ele mal pode ver a mãe nos últimos dias dela, lembrava de ter pensado em algo como se tornar um medibruxo e descobrir a cura para varíola, na época. Crianças Malfoys, ainda eram crianças.

Seu pai como um grande apreciador da arte trouxa, criara um feitiço que fazia com que as telas trouxas se movimentassem, dessa forma ele conheceria muito mais profundamente e sem achismos de certos profissionais da área, sobre o que o artista estava pensando quando pintou aquela obra. Claro que Lucius aprendeu o feitiço na primeira oportunidade. E apesar de seu pai ter dito explicitamente que ele não deveria utilizar feitiço algum, quanto mais este, fora de casa, ele pegou a varinha de sua mãe e levou junto consigo em um dos passeios com seu pai.

Enquanto seu pai ia para mais uma de suas intermináveis análises de um dos quadros daquele museu, ele resolveu dar uma volta. Podia até entende o fascínio que seu pai tinha com as obras, e concordava que eram espetaculares, mas porque ficar horas e horas olhando para uma obra parada, enquanto podia simplesmente lançar um feitiço e conversar com ela. Era mais prático e com certeza mais divertido.

E era exatamente isso que iria fazer! Entrou em uma sala vazia, havia um quadro em cada parede, observou cada um decidindo com qual iria conversar dessa vez. Em uma das paredes havia uma pintura de uma mulher, com um vestido do século 16, observando, ao lado de fora de uma janela, um jardim imenso, que lembrava muito a vista que tinha do seu quarto para o jardim da mansão.

Olhou para os lados antes de retirar a varinha de dentro das vestes. Apesar de já saber fazer alguns feitiços, ainda não sabia fazer com excelência todos. Então não teria como lançar um feitiço para saber se tinha alguém por perto, teria que depender de sua atenção.

Apontou a varinha para o quadro, deu mais uma olhada em volta para garantir que estava realmente sozinho e pronunciou o feitiço.

\- Arts viventem

A tinta da pintura aos poucos foi se tornando líquida, como se o pintor houvesse a acabado de dar sua última pincelada. A tinta se movia num ritmo calmo, como se fosse um rio que fluía sem fim. A mulher do quadro, que segundo a legenda abaixo do mesmo se chamava Gerda, piscou os olhos languidamente, saindo do seu estado letárgico.

Olhou em volta se deparando com o jovem Malfoy, que apesar de ostentar uma face neutra tinha os olho brilhantes como uma noite estrelada. Soltou um risinho baixo.

\- Olá jovem Malfoy. Não sabia como viria hoje. - Olhou em volta. - está sozinho?

\- Senhorita Gerda. - Fez uma mesura a ela. - Meu pai… Está analisando outra pintura hoje.

Ela se levantou da cadeira próxima a janela e caminhou para a borda do quadro, apoiando na moldura, quase como se fosse sair da mesma, olhou para o garoto. A primeira vez que o vira pode jurar de pé junto que não passava de uma criança mimada e sem graça. Mas bastou o pai se afastar um pouco e pode perceber a diferença. Lucius era uma criança encantadora, apesar de quase sempre manter a máscara de pequeno Abraxas Malfoy, tinha um brilho nos olhos e ouvia com tanta atenção tudo o que dizia, mesmo quando estava detalhando termos técnicos e chatos para Abraxas. Mas esse brilho tinha sumido um pouco desde a morte da senhora Malfoy.

\- Então somos eu e você hoje… Que pena. - Deu uma piscada para Lucius, recebendo um riso discreto em resposta. - O que vai ser hoje? Histórias sobre visitantes ou histórias sobre como eu fui graciosamente pintada.

Adorava conversar com Gerda, sem dúvida ela era a pintura mais bonita e engraçada do museu, e sempre tinha paciência, até mesmo para contar histórias que já havia contado antes. Quando estava com ela, derrubava sua máscara de bom e comportado garoto e se deleitava com as palavras da jovem no quadro, se permitindo somente naqueles momentos ser a criança que era. Sem é claro, que seu pai soubesse.

\- Pois bem, ele olhou para cima e… - Gerda parou abruptamente olhando para algum ponto atrás de si, com uma expressão que permeava entre surpresa e medo. - Lucius querido… Temos companhia. - Sussurrou.

O problema de se permitir ser criança, é que abaixava sua guarda, e perdia toda e qualquer noção. Deixar que qualquer pessoa que não fosse seu pai o vendo falar com um quadro que deveria estar imóvel, bruxo ou não, qualificava em uma dose gigantesca de sem noção.

Apertou os olhos bem forte. Talvez fosse só um pesadelo, e ele não tinha feito uma burrada tão grande quando deixar outra pessoa ver aquilo. Quando abriu os olhos viu Gerda o olhando com piedade, definitivamente, não era um sonho. Se virou lentamente para trás, sua cabeça estava a mil, pensando em formas diferentes de reverter a situação. Quando por fim deu a volta completa, se deparou com um garoto da sua altura o olhando com os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído.

Pela reação do outro, definitivamente ele não era bruxo. O que tornava tudo muito pior. Lucius teve um ensinamento de primeira durante sua infância, e isso incluía lições sobre como os trouxas perseguiram e forçaram os bruxos a se esconderem em bando. Ele sabia bem do que eles eram capazes, ou pelo menos achou que sabia.

\- Ai… meu… Deus… - o garoto olhava de Lucius para o quadro, indo e voltando - O quadro… Ai meu deus! O QUADRO!

Lucius se lembrou de tirar o encanto do só naquele momento, não que fosse fazer grande diferença, o estrago já estava feito.

\- Finite incantatem

Já podia ver a manchete do dia seguinte no Profeta Diário:

"Abraxas Malfoy condenado por assassinar Lucius Malfoy, seu filho, depois deste ter revelado o mundo bruxo para um garoto trouxa. Condenando todos nós!"

E ele se quer tiraria a razão de seu pai, se ao menos já soubesse obliviar… O garoto veio correndo e tropeçando para perto de si, fazendo Lucius dar passos para trás e cair de bunda no chão, nada digno de um Malfoy.

\- O QUADRO! - olhou uma última vez para o quadro antes de se dar conta que o outro estava caído no chão. Estendeu a mão. - Eu te ajudo!

Lucius lançou um olhar, que ele acreditava ser mortal, mesmo na posição que estava. Levantou sem a ajuda do outro, olhou em volta, que ninguém mais tenha ouvido a histeria do garoto. Limpou sua roupa, mesmo que essa não estivesse suja. O garoto ficou observando Lucius se ajeitar, achando engraçado toda aquela pose pomposa em um garoto que provavelmente tinha sua idade. Quando lembrou o motivo de estar surtando até alguns segundos atrás se preparou para gritar de novo, mas antes que pudesse começar Lucius botou a mão em sua boca o impedindo de falar.

Apesar da pose altiva que Lucius portava naquele momento, estava enlouquecendo por dentro, pressionou os dedos na testa, como viu o pai fazer sempre que tinha algum problema a ser resolvido. Não sabia se ia ajudar, mas não custava tentar.

\- Nnuuuhbbnhuhsh - O menino tentou inútilmente falar através dos dedos.

\- Calado! Eu preciso pensar.

\- Muuhgabduhbb - Olhava com deboche para o outro. O que estava prestes a fazer iria irritar aquele almofadinha, mas ele avisou!

\- Eu disse calado!

Sentiu um frio na espinha no momento em que o outro botou a língua para fora e começou a lamber sua mão, se afastou tão rápido dele como se tivesse acabado de levar um cruciatus. Esfregou a mão repetidas vezes no casaco, olhando para o outro sem acreditar, tentando tirar qualquer resíduo de saliva que estivesse em sua mão. Seu professor estava certo, trouxas são horripilantes.

* * *

Eaeee! Quem será esse garoto que só sabe gritar "O QUADRO"? Será que ele vai denunciar o Lucius?

Caso tem alguma coisa que vocês não tenham entendido, por favor me digam! Assim eu posso tentar melhorar e deixar as coisas mais simples. Os feitiços usados nesse capítulo:

\- Arts Viventem é um feitiço criado por mim, o que ele faz está descrito no capítulo! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Eae bonitos como vai essa força?  
Ta aí mais um cap! Espero que gostem, é o maior até agora!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 05

O garoto não voltou a gritar, mas não parava de olhar para Lucius e para o quadro. Ele com certeza viu a moça do quadro se mexendo e falando, e viu o menino apontar aquela vareta para o quadro e fazer com que ela voltasse a ficar imóvel, como se fosse… mágica. Sem se aguentar em si decidiu acabar com aquele silêncio irritante do outro.

\- Marcos Turner. - disse estendendo a mão para o outro, sendo prontamente ignorado.

Lucius olhou para o menino sem entender. A essa altura ele não deveria estar correndo por aí gritando como louco sobre o que acabou de ver? Se bem que, gritar como um louco, ele gritou, muito até… Mas ele parecia mais impressionado do que nervoso ou com medo, isso poderia ser positivo, talvez pudesse contornar a situação.

\- Lucius huuun... - pensou duas vezes antes de dizer o sobrenome. Um trouxa não conheceria sua família, então não via porque não falar. - Malfoy.

\- Muito prazer Lucius huuun Malfoy. - riu da sua própria piada sem ser acompanhado. Limpou a garganta um pouco constrangido pela apatia do outro - Então… o quadro estava se mexendo não é? Por que se não, eu estou ficando completamente louco. Sabe tem esse livro que eu comecei a ler a uns meses, e meu pai diz que eu tô ficando paranóico com esse lance de Merlin e espadas e etc. Mas como eles podem não estar paranóicos? Quer dizer… o Rei Arthur é até um cara bacaninha sabe, mas não se compara nem um pouco com o grande mago Merlin. O cara era irado demais, ele sabia fazer todo tipo de feitiço que você possa imaginar. Aposto que ele podia fazer esse aí também!

\- Eu duvido muito! Meu pai criou esse feitiço, e além dele, somente eu sei fazer. - disse com o nariz empinado, apesar de estar um pouco assustado com o fôlego do garoto.

\- Quer dizer que você é um mago? Que nem o grande Merlin? Isso é tãaaao legal! Ai meu deus, por que você não me ensina? Aliás Merlin existiu mesmo? Por que meu pai disse que é só uma história, mas ele também disse que magos não existem e você é real. - se aproximou do outro tocando sua bochecha. - você é real não é?

Lucius segurou a mão do outro que não parava de o cutucar. Qual era o problema daquele garoto hiperativo. A reação dele não combinava nem um pouco com o que se esperava de um trouxa. Ficou encarando os olhos brilhantes do garoto, eles eram uma mistura de mel com verde, realmente bonitos… Talvez, só talvez, trouxas não fosse tão horríveis assim. Olhou mais uma vez para Marcos, ele era um pouco mais alto que Lucius, o cabelo era cacheado e incrivelmente preto, mas era os olhos que chamavam atenção. O garoto era bonito, claro que nada comparado com ele próprio, mas bonito, muito bonito… Corou levemente ao perceber sua linha de pensamento.

Se estivesse certo, o garoto era um aficionado por magia, tanto quanto seu pai era para arte trouxa. Talvez pudesse usar isso a seu favor.

\- Você promete guardar segredo?

\- Sobre você ser um bruxo e tudo mais? Não acho que alguém acreditaria se eu contasse...

\- Eu não posso te ensina. Ser bruxo não é algo ensinado, a magia nasce com você . - Marcos não podia ter ficado mais decepcionado - Mas acho que não tem problema se eu mostrar…

Lucius foi completamente contaminado pela euforia de Marcos. Não precisou de muito para ele acabar se entregando aqueles olhos e fazendo tudo que ele pedia. No dia em que Marcos descobriu que magia realmente existia, Lucius contou a versão bruxa de Merlin e o trouxa Arthur. E quando estava prestes a ir embora, aqueles olhos pidões imploraram para que voltasse e contasse mais e mais histórias do mundo bruxo. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu dizer não, assim Lucius e Marcos começaram uma amizade tão forte que muitos duvidariam que se tratava de um Malfoy e um trouxa comum.

Marcos era bem mais maduro que o bruxo, talvez pelo modo como crescera, mas muito era pose por ser mais velho e querer parecer forte para o outro, mas sempre que se tratava de magia, ele parecia uma criança de cincos anos com um pirulito gigante na mão. Apesar da pose de menino de classe que Lucius sempre mantinha perto de Marcos, ele esquecia completamente de todas as regras de um bom sangue puro e se tornava tão criança quanto qualquer outra de sua idade.

Marcos era um ano e meio mais velho que ele, e quando descobriu isso começou a tratar o bruxo como um irmãozinho mais novo. Sempre que se encontravam ele cuidava de Lucius, o levando para cidade, mostrando o mundo trouxa para o garoto, e mesmo que ele vivesse fazendo careta para tudo, ele sabia que o mais novo tinha curiosidade pelo mundo trouxa, assim como ele tinha pelo mundo bruxo, ok, talvez não tanto quanto ele, mas ele existia interesse.

Sempre que Abraxas se distraia era uma oportunidade de Lucius obrigar um elfo doméstico a leva-lo até o museu para se encontrar com Marcos, e passar mais um dia mostrando um novo feitiço que aprendera, contando histórias bruxas ou até mesmo ouvir algumas histórias trouxas, e é claro aprontar alguma.

Um dia resolveu levar Lucius até a casa que vivia com seu pai, sua mãe também havia morrido, mas fazia tanto tempo que Marcos quase não se lembrava do rosto dela, ou pensava que lembrava por causa das fotos. Aquele foi o único dia que viu Lucius fraquejar, a morte da mãe dele ainda era uma dor muito grande para o garoto, mas como um Malfoy, Lucius não era permitido e nem se permitia chorar pela morte da mãe.

\- Vocês acreditam em Deus?

\- Você quer dizer uma figura imaginária que teoricamente quer o bem de todos, e muito poderoso, mas não ajuda ninguém? - tentou esconder a tristeza atrás de palavras ácidas.

\- Vou levar isso como um não. - deu uma risada. Lucius era como uma cobra, sempre atacando quando se sentia coagido, mesmo sem motivo para se sentir assim. - Bom, eu acredito nessa figura imaginária, e eu acredito que exista um lugar especial que as pessoas vão quando morrem, e eu acho que as nossas mães estão lá, talvez elas até se conheçam!

Lucius ficou encarando o mais velho sem dizer uma palavra sobre o que outro disse. As vezes ele fazia aquilo, ficar em silêncio do nada, só encarando a pessoa, como se ela fosse adivinhar o que se passava em sua cabeça. Marcos detestava isso.

\- Você não quer ficar pro jantar? Meu pai vai chegar do museu daqui a pouco.

\- Seu pai trabalha no museu?

\- Ele é o zelador. - disse orgulhoso.

\- O que um zelador faz?

\- Ah… Ele meio que cuida de tudo lá.

\- Entendi, ele é o dono então… - Lucius se sentou na cama do outro. - Por que vocês moram em muquifo desses então?

\- A gente não mora em um muquifo. - disse divido entre constrangimento e raiva. - Ele não é o dono, ele só limpa e conserta as coisas no museu…

\- Seu pai é um elfo doméstico? - perguntou assustado. Era possível elfos terem filhos humanos? Ou talvez ele fosse adotado…

\- O que é um elfo doméstico?

\- Bichos feios, baixinhos, narizes enormes e orelhas maiores ainda, que só sabem dizer sim senhor, não senhor, sim senhor, não senhor - disse balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Marcos queria, mas simplesmente não conseguia continuar bravo com o outro, era impossível para si ficar bravo com o mais novo por muito tempo, mesmo quando ele falava coisas maldosas.

\- Não, definitivamente meu pai não é um elfo doméstico. - disse enquanto ria.

Desde que tinha entrado em Hogwarts ficava difícil se comunicar, e de se verem mais ainda. Lucius fazia questão de voltar sempre que podia e mandar cartas dizendo o que tinha aprendido de novo, mas não era a mesma coisa.

O fim de semana seguinte tinha tudo para ser perfeito, iria poder voltar para casa, seu pai iria para mais uma das suas viagens de negócio, então não teria que sair escondido, e seria o aniversário de Marcos. Há semanas estava planejando um presente especial, e se conhecia bem aquele louco por magia, ele iria adorar. O dia tinha começado extremamente frio, mas aos poucos foi amenizando. Era mais um ponto positivo para os planos de Lucius, já que o clima combinaria com seu presente.

Escolheu sua melhor roupa trouxa. Preferia mil vezes usar qualquer uma de suas túnicas ao invés daquela roupa sem graça, mas se até mesmo seu pai achava que era mais sensato usar roupas trouxas para não chamar atenção desnecessária, ele não iria contrariar, mais do que já estava fazendo, as ordens de seu pai.

Tinham combinado de se encontrar no galpão atrás do museu, onde ficavam guardadas as obras que não estavam em exposição. Quando chegou lá encontrou Marcos sentado em cima de uma caixa balançando sem parar as pernas. Era impossível para ele ficar parado, por um minuto que fosse.

\- Resolveu pentear o cabelo pro aniversário Turner? - disse com um sorriso de escárnio, se aproximando do outro.

\- Lucius, achei que você não ia chegar nunca… Demorou muito pra ensebar esse seu cabelinho? - bagunçou o cabelo do outro.

\- Não toca no meu cabelo!

Tirou a varinha do bolso e lançou um feitiço simples para ajeita-lo. Marcos ficou encarando a varinha por vários minutos, inclusive seguia quando Lucius balançava de um lado para outro rindo.

\- Fala que você criou um feitiço que vai me tornar um bruxo! - disse ainda seguindo a varinha, era o que sempre dizia quando se encontravam, Lucius nem levava mais a sério.

\- Não. Mas eu criei um feitiço pro seu aniversário e tenho certeza que você vai adorar.

\- Como você pode ter certeza? - levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Ora… Eu sou Lucius Malfoy, tudo o que eu faço é simplesmente incrível. - guardou a varinha no bolso para trazer a atenção do outro de volta. - Seu pai disse que iria ter bolo de chocolate. Os bolos do seu pai são tão bons quanto os da mansão…

\- Eu sabia que você tinha vindo pelo bolo.

\- Tem outro motivo? - fingiu cara de surpresa.

Fazia tanto tempo que se conheciam, mas aquela implicância um com outro nunca foi deixada de lado, e por mais que brigassem sem parar, sempre estavam juntos, seja nas horas boas ou quando quebraram um vaso que valia uma fortuna na frente do gerente do museu, que saiu enlouquecido atrás do Alberto, pai de Marcos, e quando voltou com o homem o vaso estava impecável sem nenhum tris e os pestinhas com um sorriso nada inocente no rosto. Foi nesse mesmo dia que Lucius conheceu o pai do Marcos e experimentou o melhor bolo que ele já havia comido, palavras do próprio. Desde então ele passou a visitar com mais frequência a casa do amigo. Alberto não sabia que Lucius era bruxo, mas sentia que o garoto era estranho.

\- Chega de falar de Hogwarts, quero te mostrar seu presente logo. - disse levemente rosado.

\- Não que eu faça questão que você faça alguma magia na minha frente, mas já que você veio pra isso. - disse fingindo pouco caso apesar dos olhos não conseguirem esconder a ansiedade.

\- _Imperium Ignis_

Uma bola de fogo saiu da varinha de Lucius aos poucos primeiro azul e foi se tornando vermelho conforme ia crescendo, não era muito maior que a palma da mão. A bola se afastou da varinha e começou a rodar pelo lugar, se dividindo e voltando a se juntar, como em uma dança.

\- É um fogo totalmente controlado, se eu quiser que ela fique maior ou menor, se divida, ou mude de cor, basta um aceno da varinha, e ela não queima nada a não ser que eu queira.

\- Isso é… incrível.

Várias bolinhas começaram a rodar em volta de Marcos passando bem próximo de sua roupa e cabelo sem queimar um fio se quer. Por fim elas se juntaram e foram pousar em suas mãos.

\- É quase como se tivesse saindo da minha mão. - disse rindo, e foi nesse exato momento que as portas do galpão foram abertas.

Quatro homens entraram carregando uma caixa enorme que provavelmente continha alguma obra que seria exposta no museu, os quatro pararam de falar no momento que viram os meninos, um deles soltou a caixa fazendo os outros perderem o equilíbrio e a caixar ir ao chão.

\- Mas… que merda…

Eles não tiravam os olhos do fogo nas mãos de Marcos, sem nem sequer perceber que a caixa caíra. Lucius só lembrou de acabar com o feitiço nesse momento, fazendo a bola de fogo sumir na frente dos olhos dos carregadores os deixando mais assustados do que já estavam.

\- Bru... bruxaria

Marcos puxou Lucius para trás de si.

\- Você precisa ir embora agora.

\- Eu não vou te deixar sozinho nessa.

\- Eu não quero saber Malfoy! Vai embora, eu resolvo! - olhou para trás com um sorriso no rosto. - Pode confiar.

\- Eu… droga… Quando eu voltar é bom você ter resolvido isso Turner!

Lucius correu para trás de um caixote saindo da vista dos carregadores convocando o elfo. Antes de desaparatar, ele viu Marcos piscar para si e ouvir os carregadores.

\- Ele é perigoso!

\- Isso é coisa do diabo!

\- Vai chamar o pessoal.

Antes que pudesse se afastar do elfo e voltar pro lado de Marcos já estava parado em pé em seu quarto.

\- NÃO! EU PRECISO VOLTAR SEU ELFO MALDITO! ME LEVA DE VOLTA. - sua expressão era de puro terror- eles vão...

\- Voltar para onde Lucius?

Ouviu a voz do pai na porta atrás de si, ele tinha desmarcado a viagem que faria, e passaria o fim de semana em casa. O elfo aproveitou o momento para desaparatar. Seu pai podia ajudar, eles podiam voltar lá e salvar Marcos. Lucius respirou fundo, seu pai não ajudaria um trouxa sem nada em troca, sem falar que teria que explicar porque se envolveu com um ao ponto de se importar com seu bem estar. Talvez a situação piorasse. Colocou de volta a máscara de Lucius Malfoy, o sangue puro, que não se importa com trouxas, que não se importa com Marcos..

\- Hogwarts. Eu não peguei um livro que eu precisava para terminar a lição de poções.

\- Não seja tolo garoto! Qualquer livro que aquela escola tenha, terá em nossa biblioteca.

\- Claro. Obrigado senhor.

Quando ouviu os passos do pai se distanciar caiu no chão sem força nas pernas, só esperava que Marcos realmente pudesse cuidar da situação.

Não conseguiu nenhuma oportunidade de ir visitar o amigo antes de voltar a Hogwarts. Passou todo o período mandando cartas, imaginando que o amigo estaria bravo por ter deixado ele sozinho, no dia do aniversário, e voltado para escola sem dizer tchau. Mas não tivera muita opção quanto a isso.

No primeiro fim de semana que voltou para mansão não se aguentava para ir procurar logo Marcos, quem ele pensava que era para ignorar todas suas cartas daquele jeito. No último dia antes de voltar para escola, durante a tarde, seu pai teria uma reunião, e o conhecendo como conhecia, teria tempo o suficiente para ir até o museu falar com Marcos, precisava saber se estava tudo bem depois do que aconteceu no galpão.

Lucius acordou de supetão. Havia se escondido há dias naquele quartinho horrível, nada digno de um Malfoy. E aquela missão só ia de mal a pior. Olhou pela janela do quarto tentando perceber alguma movimentação do lado de fora. Precisava voltar logo para mansão antes que algo pudesse acontecer com sua família.

Fechou os olhos ainda lembrando do sonho que estava tendo, aquelas eram lembranças amargas, que ele guardava tão fundo na sua alma, que não fora capaz de contar para ninguém. Lembrava de ter ido em todos os lugares que costumava ficar com Marcos, até na casa do garoto chegou a ir sem encontrá-lo. Quando parou próximo a um parque sem saber mais aonde ir, viu Alberto sentado em um dos banco. No dia em que os carregadores entraram no galpão dando de cara com os meninos, não viram Lucius usar a varinha e pensaram que Marcos era algum tipo de demônio ou outra coisa qualquer, e por mais que ele jurasse que não era nada disso, nenhum deles acreditou. Levaram ele para um casebre abandonado e o torturam de todas as formas, o batiam constantemente, mas ele nunca admitiu ser um demônio ou disse onde estava o outro demoniozinho que vivia mandando cartas contando como aprendia coisas malignas. Quando o pai descobriu onde os homens tinham o prendido já era tarde demais.

Lucius fechou os olhos. Sabia muito bem do que trouxas eram capazes. Eram um bando de burros ignorantes que sequer conseguiam identificar um dos seus. Lucius não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes. Não voltaria a confiar em um trouxa, e não voltaria a fugir.

* * *

Se alguém tiver ficado ofendido com o que o Lucius disse, me desculpe, eu só quis mostrar como seria o lado dele!  
Mais um feitiço de minha autoria, acho que eu deveria trabalhar com isso...

Muito obrigada pelos reviews (especialmente a Sofi 2017 por ser uma fofa 3) e continuem lendo!  
Bjs e até o próximo cap!


	6. Chapter 6

Esse cap demorou um pouco pra sair pela dificuldade que eu tive pra escrever sobre esse tema. Meus agradecimentos ao meu namorado que betou com muito carinho esse capítulo. Nós nos dedicamos para deixar ele o melhor possível para vocês.

Espero que gostem!

 **AVISO:** CENA DE ESTUPRO E VIOLÊNCIA

* * *

CAPÍTULO 06

Faltava menos de três dias para completar uma semana desde que seu pai tinha saído para missão. As palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça, havia algo que o incomodava, algo que ele tinha certeza de que estava na frente dos seus olhos o tempo inteiro, como um Testrálios, que você sabe que está lá, mas não consegue enxergar, ao menos que já tenha visto a morte. Aquele ambiente deveria ser seguro, estavam em sua própria casa, e todos lá apoiavam os ideais do Lorde, não havia razão para sentir medo.

E por mais que Draco agisse de modo displicente, não dando importância para o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, isso não passava de uma máscara. Não era burro, sabia para que tipo de missão seu pai tinha sido enviado, pior ainda, sabia que tipo de coisas aconteciam no porão da mansão. Ele estava caminhando entre cobras, e mesmo sendo uma, não se sentia muito seguro.

Sentou na poltrona na biblioteca com um livro na mão, passou os dedos pela página. Sua vida seria mais simples se fosse como nos livros em que os problemas eram passageiros, e que tudo de ruim que acontecia era uma alavanca para um final feliz. Draco sentia que já era mais do que hora de ter seu final feliz...

Garoto. - Draco olhou para o comensal que acabara de abrir a porta. - O Lorde está te chamando.

Draco olhou atravessado para o homem que permanecia na porta olhando para a biblioteca.

Não se atreva a me chamar de garoto seu verme. - O comensal olhou raivoso, mas não se atreveu a revidar. - Saia!

Apesar de não demonstrar, seu coração falhou uma batida. Precisava se acalmar antes de ir se encontrar com o Lorde. Não deveria e nem podia demonstrar fraqueza. Caminhou até o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Encarou seu reflexo ainda molhado, no espelho. As olheiras eram visíveis, sendo realçadas em sua pele pálida. Não dormira direito nos últimos dias. Ele estava esperando esse chamado desde a última vez que esteve com o Lorde, no escritório de seu pai. Finalmente iria descobrir qual missão teria de enfrentar. Sua primeira missão como um comensal da morte, será que receberia sua marca? Respirou fundo antes de jogar água no rosto uma última vez. Lançou um _vivificantem_ para disfarçar o quão acabado estava. Olhou mais uma vez seu reflexo, se certificando que estava minimamente aceitável para aparecer na frente do Lorde das Trevas.

A porta do escritório já estava aberta quando chegou, respirou fundo antes de entrar, apesar de saber que quem se encontrava lá dentro já sabia de sua presença.

M' Lorde.

Draco… Feche a porta - um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Voldemort. - Fico feliz de não ter me feito esperar… mais.

Eu sinto muito m'Lorde.

Entrou com passos firmes na sala, não iria fraquejar outra vez, carregava o sobrenome dos Malfoy, isso significava que tinha que se portar com toda a honra de seus antepassados. O sorriso de Voldemort se alargou ao perceber a atitude do outro e acenou para o acento a sua frente. Draco avançou, determinado e sentou.

Imagino que esteja ansioso para saber qual será sua missão.

Tenho certeza que estou pronto para qualquer missão que o Lorde me ordenar.

Voldemort olhou para o garoto a sua frente. Peito estufado, pose altiva, a imagem perfeita de Lucius. Mas sentia o medo exalando do mais novo por trás daquela fachada confiante e ele se quer lançava um olhar que alcançasse seus olhos, patético... Se fosse dado a risos, até riria da tentativa frustrada do outro. Tinha planos para o Malfoy mais novo, planos perversos que envolviam fazer aquele rostinho de anjo se contorcer de medo e dor. Mas por hora deixaria o outro pensar que estava a salvo.

Fico feliz em ver sua boa vontade.

Se remexeu na poltrona desconfortável, boa vontade não seria o termo que ele usaria.

Sua missão é muito simples, meu caro Draco. Dumbledore estara extremamente cauteloso com meus possíveis ataques. Mas não acho que ele suspeitaria de aluno, e mesmo que o fizesse, não faria nada contra você.

Draco sabia muito bem que aquele velho gagá não era exatamente um grande fã da sonserina, duvidava um pouco que tivesse tanta estima com o diretor. Mas não iria contestar.

Devido aos acontecimentos do ano passado, a escola fará um evento ao longo do ano para unir as casas. Esse vai ser o momento perfeito para você se aproximar de Potter e trazê-lo à mim.

Draco ainda tinha a imagem nítida de Potter segurando o corpo frio de Diggory nos braços enquanto chorava copiosamente pedindo ajuda. Aquela cena perturbou seu sono por dias a fio. Foi naquele momento que um estalo em sua cabeça anunciou que as coisas não estavam bem. Ele sabia que o incidente durante a copa mundial de quadribol havia sido uma peça organizada por seu pai e seus companheiros para assustar a corja de sangue ruins que invadia cada dia mais o mundo bruxo. Mas… na copa ninguém havia morrido, era só um susto. A morte de Diggory no torneio tribruxo era um nível completamente diferente, mudava tudo.

M' Lorde, como eu deveria me aproximar? Da última vez que nos vimos, éramos rivais, seria suspeito se eu resolvesse ser amigo dele de uma hora para outra. - Draco se atreveu a lançar um rápido olhar para o rosto do Lorde das Trevas antes de voltar a olhar para mesa - Não?

Estenda os braços em cima da mesa.

Respirou fundo ao ouvir o pedido do outro, parece que o momento tinha realmente chegado. Ele iria receber a marca que unia os comensais ao Lorde, ele se tornaria oficialmente um comensal da morte. A palavra morte lhe causou náuseas. Botou o braço esquerdo em cima da mesa, já esticando a camisa de manga longa para cima. Sabia que era o braço esquerdo que seria marcado.

Os dois.

Olhou confuso diretamente para Voldemort, mas não por muito tempo. Engoliu em seco enquanto esticava a manga do outro braço o estendendo em seguida. Seu coração batia mais rápido a cada segundo que nada acontecia. Preferia que ele nunca houvesse se mexido.

Com medo Draco?

Eu...e...eu… Não M'Lorde. Só ansioso pela marca.

Ora… Quem disse que receberia a marca?

Voldemort segurou os pulsos do outro quando o viu repuxar os braços. Draco sentiu seu coração parar, os dedos do lorde era tão frios quanto a pele de Nagini, causando um tremor dos seus pulsos para o corpo inteiro. Sua respiração se tornou pesada quando sentiu as unhas do outro começarem a perfurar sua pele.

Uma pele tão macia seria uma pena se ficasse marcada…

Voldemort soltou os pulsos do outro o arranhando, deixando um vergão vermelho onde sua mão passara.

Draco soltou a respiração quando deixou de sentir as mãos do outro em si. Sentiu que a frieza delas era capaz de gelar sua alma se ficasse mais tempo em contato. Não se atrevia a mover um músculo. Ouviu a poltrona à sua frente ser arrastada, e os passos do Lorde se afastarem da mesa, somente quando teve certeza de que ele estava longe olhou para seus pulsos. Pode olhar a tempo de ver uma linha vermelha, que não estava lá antes, rodeando seu pulso desaparecer.

Mas que merda era aquela que o Lorde havia colocado em si, tentou puxar os braços de volta para si, para perceber que eles estavam presos a mesa. Tentou puxar com mais força, fazendo barulho. Pode ouvir uma risada atrás de si, mas nada de seus braços se moverem. Seu estômago afundou quando sentiu a respiração do Lorde em sua nuca.

Sabe Draco, como sou um bom líder. - pousou suas mãos no ombro do outro - Decidi que vou te ensinar como se aproximar do Potter.

A poltrona foi puxada para trás com força, fazendo a cair. Draco caiu de joelhos do chão, sem querer entender o que estava acontecendo. Por Melin, todos aqueles olhares que recebia do Lorde durante os jantares, as passadas de mão em sua coxa por de baixo da mesa, a sensação de estar sendo observado de forma obscena a todo o momento. Tivera todos os indícios do que o Lorde realmente queria com ele. Fechou os olhos com força. Não é como se tivesse grandes alternativas para fugir das mãos do Lorde das Trevas.

Antes que pudesse se recompor sentiu suas roupas serem rasgadas. Voldemort puxou a cintura de Draco com força para cima, os cortes feitos por mágica, havia sido mais fundo que o necessário para cortar uma roupa, deixaram traços de sangue por todo seu corpo. Draco se curvou em cima da mesa, ainda preso e sem poder se defender. A maior parte da sua roupa se encontrava no chão, e mesmo que as tivesse não mudaria o fato de que estava completamente exposto e a mercê do Lorde.

Não não não não não não não. - sussurrava sem parar escondendo seu rosto entre suas mãos. - por favor.

Sentiu o olhar penetrante do outro sobre o seu corpo, o que só não era pior do que sentir novamente as mãos gélidas do Lorde em si. Draco quis gritar, implorar para que ele parasse ali, parasse enquanto nada pior havia sido cometido. Mas o terror que aquele toque o fazia sentir tampara sua garganta o impedindo de dizer qualquer coisa que não fosse sussurros incoerentes.

Você é mais belo do que eu imaginava. - As mãos de Voldemort partiram do pescoço arranhando, indo cada vez mais para baixo - Mas nessa pose você fica ainda mais lindo.

A única sensação que Draco sentia era nojo. Nojo do Lorde estar lhe sujeitando aquilo. Nojo de si por ser tão fraco e permitir...

Imagino que você ainda seja virgem, então vou ser bonzinho e te preparar. - Disse, introduzindo seus dedos em Draco, sem nenhuma delicadeza.

O nojo foi subitamente substituído dor uma dor aguda e agonizante, suas lágrimas só não haviam escorrido ainda por choque com o que estava acontecendo, nunca tinha se sentido tão humilhado e quebrado. Ele apoiava seu pai, apoiava todos os ideias do Lorde. Mas aquilo… Em que momento havia aceitado aquilo? Em que momento dera a entender que não tinha nenhum problema o Lorde violar seu corpo? Abriu sua boca para gritar, mas nem um som saiu de sua boca, mordeu os lábios ao ponto de sangrar, suas lágrimas caiam grossas em cima da mesa. Ao sentir os dedos saírem de dentro de si, soltou a respiração, que sequer tinha percebido que tinha segurado.

Agora vem a melhor parte.

Voldemort enfiou todo seu pênis em uma única estocada. Draco sentiu seu interior ser rasgado ao meio, a dor fora tanta que o que quer que estivesse o impedindo de gritar, sumiu. Seu grito foi ensurdecedor. Voldemort puxou seu cabelo para poder ver seu rosto. Ver toda aquela dor em seu rosto, lhe dava mais prazer. A única coisa que Draco foi capaz de ver foi um sorriso perverso, que o desesperou mais ainda.

Por favor. - sussurrou.

Aquela súplica só excitou mais ainda Voldemort, que não conseguiu ficar nem mais um segundo parado dentro do menino, a cada estocada ficando cada vez mais duro e indo cada vez mais fundo. Draco queria ouvir qualquer coisa que o distraísse dos sons do que estava acontecendo. Mas mesmo o relógio da mesa de seu pai, que se encontrava bem próximo a sua cabeça, não fazia barulho algum. As únicas coisa que ele podia ouvir eram seus próprios gritos, o som dos quadris se chocando um contra o outro e os gemidos de Voldemort. Aquela tortura durou uma eternidade, ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu para o mais novo. Draco presenciou todos os seus piores pesadelos naquele período, pelo menos as partes que ele se lembrava. Seu corpo ainda tremia pelos cruciatus que havia recebido, repetidas vezes. Agradecia por ter recebido, pelo menos nesses momentos a dor era tanta que desmaiava, e não precisava estar presente. Só depois que tudo terminou que ele percebeu que não estava mais preso à mesa, na verdade nem próximo a ela ele se encontrava. Quando tinha sido solto, ele não sabia. Sua garganta e olhos estavam secos de tanto gritar e chorar. Esfregou os pulsos, segurando a vontade de esfregar seu corpo inteiro, que estava coberto de sangue, mordidas e arranhões.

Se retire. - Disse quando voltava do banheiro secando suas mãos. - E peça para os outros entrarem.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Aquilo não teria fim? Quanto mais ele seria humilhado? Passar na frente de quem quer que estivesse lá fora daquela maneira era completamente inadmissível. Suas roupas estavam em frangalhos perto da mesa, não fazia sentido tentar se vestir. As lágrimas voltaram a cair, ele precisava sair dali. A sala cheirava a sexo e sangue. Tentou levantar, para logo em seguida cair gerando mais correntes de dor no corpo inteiro. Se forçou a levantar novamente, sua perna fraquejou, mas conseguiu se manter em pé. Não tinha força o bastante para ficar tanto tempo em pé, iria cair novamente.

M'Lorde. - sua voz era rouca, quase inaudível. - Eu… eu não posso sair assim...

Voldemort se encontrava sentado atrás da mesa lendo alguns papéis, não se dignou sequer a olhar para Draco.

Eu pensei ter lo mandado se retirar Malfoy.

Engoliu seco, tentou botar uma máscara de indiferença no rosto. Ele não daria mais nenhum gostinho a quem estivesse do outro lado da porta, além de o de o ver naquele estado deplorável. Seu pai… ficaria tão decepcionado. Ele tinha manchado o nome dos Malfoys. Caminhou em tropeços vagarosamente até a porta. E se eles tivessem ouvido? Merlin, Draco queria que Voldemort lançasse um avada em suas costas naquele momento. É claro que isso nunca aconteceria, ele não seria tão misericordioso.

Respirou fundo antes de girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta. A sua frente se encontrava praticamente todos os comensais que frequentava sua casa nos últimos meses. Pelo olhar de malícia em seus olhos, e os sorrisos cruéis eles ouviram cada grito que dera dentro daquela sala. Ergueu a cabeça e saiu da sala mancando

O Lorde mandou entrarem.

Enquanto caminhava entre os comensais podia sentir os olhares maliciosos sobre seu corpo, podia ouvir as risadas maldosas, mais uma coisa para quebrar mais seu estado de espírito. Continuou caminhando olhando apenas para o final do corredor, ignorando qualquer um naquele corredor.

O comensal que o havia chamado estava encostado na parede no final do corredor. Quando estava prestes a passar por ele, o outro segurou seu braço roubando um gemido de dor.

Melhor ser um verme. - Disse próximo a orelha de Draco. - Que o putinho do Lorde das Trevas, não acha?

Draco puxou o braço lançando um olhar cheio de raiva para o homem.

Nunca mais volte a me tocar.

Continuou a caminhar mancando. Mesmo que pudesse correr, não o faria, não iria sair correndo feito uma criança chorona. Nem mesmo iria chorar na frente daqueles comensais imundos. Draco iria suportar aquilo de cabeça erguida. Da mesma forma que seu pai sempre fizera em qualquer situação, por pior que está fosse.

* * *

Eae pessoalzinho! Peguei muito pesado com nosso Draquinho?! Juro que não foi fácil escrever esse capítulo, por isso a demora.  
Espero que continuem acompanhando! 

Da série "Feitiços criado por mim": vivificantem - Renova a aparência da pessoa, escondendo linhas de expressões por cansaço, olheiras e etc.


	7. Chapter 7

PERDOA EU PELA DEMORA GENTE!

Tive um mega block, tava com o cap prontinho na cabeça, mas não conseguia por nada botar no "papel"... Mas tá ai!

Boa leitura :3

* * *

CAPÍTULO 07

Narcisa tomava seu chá no jardim, aquele era o único prazer que ela se permitia desde a chegada do Lorde na Mansão. Nunca fora uma apoiadora fervorosa do Lorde, tanto que se negara a receber a marca negra. Para sua sorte, Draco nascera na época em que queriam fazer com que ela entrasse para os comensais da morte, mas estando grávida, Lucius não permitiria que ela se arriscasse.

Com a morte dos Potter e com o sumiço do Lorde, Narcisa acreditou que poderiam criar seu pequeno dragão longe daquele s comensais, longe das crenças deturpadas do Lorde e ter a família que imaginou.

Porém seu marido nunca deixou para trás aquela época obscura de suas vidas. De tempos em tempos se juntava com outros comensais, tramando contra "o garoto que sobreviveu". Quando soube da ideia para a copa mundial, ficou um tanto quanto receosa, não se importava nem um pouco com o que quer que fosse acontecer com os sangue ruins ou os amantes deles, mas achava que Lucius estava sendo descuidado, porém não disse nada.

Depois daquilo ele pareceu se acalmar e voltar a ser só seu marido e pai de Draco. Parecia que ele tinha saciado sua saudades dos tempos de comensal. Em uma noite em que estavam jantando, durante uma conversa amena a marca no braço dele começou a arder, Lucius arregalou os olhos numa expressão assustada e ansiosa. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa, Lorde Voldemort havia retornado, e estava o convocando.

Só Merlin sabe o quanto ela tentou mudar a cabeça de Lucius. Por mais que seus ideais fossem os mesmos, seguir novamente o Lorde era loucura, estavam estabilizados dentro da sociedade bruxa, mesmo com algumas suspeitas, na época ninguém pode provar que os Malfoys se associaram com o Lorde das Trevas, mas se ele voltasse para o meio dos comensais, não teria volta, nenhum dinheiro os salvariam. Mas Lucius era radical demais para o próprio bem, abominava todos que não eram sangue puro. Ela sabia que havia algo a mais por trás de todo esse ódio, além dos velhos costumes das famílias de sangue puro, mas ele nunca deu qualquer indício de que iria contar, e ela achou melhor não insistir.

Ao perceber que estava absorta em seus pensamentos, lançou um feitiço rápido no chá para esquentar-lo, que a essa altura estava frio. Nunca foi do tipo que levantava a voz, se exaltava, ou até mesmo ia contra o que diziam, sempre interpretou muito bem o papel de dama da alta classe, esposa, mãe. Mas isso nunca escondeu sua verdadeira personalidade. Apesar de se comportar como era esperado de si, não escondia que era forte, determinada e independente. Narcisa nunca fora submissa, esse foi o principal motivo que fez Lucius a aceitar como esposa, assim que seu pai a indicou. Lucius costumava dizer, em seus momentos íntimos, como ter casado com uma mulher que estava ao seu lado, e não atrás de si, e ainda tão linda quanto ela era, foi a melhor coisa que já lhe ocorrera, além do nascimento de Draco é claro. Deixou um sorriso despretensioso sair em seus lábios, nunca vira Lucius tão bobo quanto quando seu dragão nasceu.

\- Você me parece extremamente tranquila irmanzinha. - Bellatrix interrompeu seus pensamentos, a jogando de volta a realidade amarga.

\- Não deveria Bella? - Olhou para a irmã que se encontrava em pé ao seu lado.

\- Bom…- Pegou a xícara que estava na mesa, bebendo seu conteúdo. - Depois do que aconteceu, eu achei que você não sairia do lado dele.

Narcisa cerrou os olhos. Vinha sentido aquele aperto no coração desde de manhã, não se preocupou além do necessário. Era assim sempre que Lucius saia em missão, não podia evitar que ele fosse, não podia ir com ele, ou evitar que acontecesse algo durante a missão. Então deixava aquele sentimento guardado no fundo do peito, o mais longe possível dos seus pensamentos, para não se desesperar desnecessariamente.

\- Lucius está de volta?

\- Lucius? Não, não irmãzinha... estou falando de Draco - disse com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Bella, você sabe que eu não sou tão paciente quanto pareço.

\- Nossa Cissa... Eu vim pessoalmente ver como minha irmãzinha estava depois do que o Lorde fez com o seu dragãozinho.

Narcisa se levantou no mesmo instante. Se aquela cobra maldita tivesse feito alguma coisa ao seu filho, dentro da sua casa, ela jurava por Salazar que ele se arrependeria.

\- O que aconteceu com ele?

\- Eu não sei os detalhes, mas ele parecia bem machucado quando saiu da sala, estava até mancando, coitadinho. Ainda ter que passar daquele jeito na frente de todo mun-

Não esperou que ela terminasse de falar para sair correndo. Só havia dois lugares na mansão que Draco frequentava, o jardim, onde estava até agora, e seu quarto. Correu o mais rápido que podia, sem se importar se aquilo não era a postura de uma dama. Sabia que Bellatrix não era a pessoa mais confiável do mundo, ela era capaz de trair o próprio sangue se fosse preciso. Mas se fosse verdade o que ela disse, seu filho precisava dela, ela tinha que chegar até ele o quanto antes.

\- Draco. - bateu na porta esperando ouvir algum barulho de lá de dentro. - Querido, é a mamãe, posso entrar?

Não ouvia nenhum som vindo de dentro do quarto. Chamou mais algumas vezes sem receber nenhuma resposta.

\- Alohomora.

Entrou no quarto, as luzes estavam desligadas, fechou a porta atrás de si. O quarto estava impecável como sempre.

\- Dragão?

Ouviu barulho de água e o seguiu até o banheiro. Quando estava chegando na porta, viu um líquido rosado sair por debaixo da porta. Abriu a porta com força, e a imagem que se encontrava a sua frente a fez cair de joelhos, segurando o grito que ameaçava escapar de sua boca.

Draco estava encolhido dentro da banheira, em um abraço solitário, numa tentativa de se auto confortar, Seus olhos estavam tão cheios de lágrimas, que nem piscava, apenas ficava fitando a parede a sua frente com um olhar vago, vazio. Sua mão subia e descia com a esponja por nenhum lugar em específico em pelo braço, esfregando cada vez mais fundo, tentando limpar a sujeira que estava incrustada em sua mente, deixando sua linda pele em carne viva.

\- O que… Draco.

\- Sujo… sujo…. Nojo… minha culpa…

Ele sequer percebeu quando sua mãe entrou no banheiro, ou quando ela entrou dentro da banheira ainda de roupa, tirou a esponja de sua mão e desligou a torneira. Draco só percebeu que sua mãe estava ali quando sentiu os braços finos dela o envolverem em um abraço forte.

\- Mãe… Eu… me desculpa… - seu choro ficou mais pesado.

\- Chiuuu… Não se desculpe Dragão. Você não teve culpa de nada.

\- Mas…

\- Mas nada! Eu juro por Salazar que eu vou matar aquela cobra.

Draco se afastou de sua mãe com um olhar de pânico nos olhos. Não podia deixar Narcisa se aproximar mais do Lorde do que o necessário. Se lembrava muito bem das palavras dele...

\- Me mata. - Draco sentia o gosto de sangue na boca misturado com sêmen. Não poderia viver com a ideia de que aquilo tudo havia acontecido. - Por favor… Me mata.

Voldemort parou saiu de dentro do mais novo, o virando para si. Agarrou o rosto do outro o fazendo o encarar.

\- Certeza que é isso que você quer? - Sorriu - Sabe… Narcisa é uma mulher muito bonita, não me importaria se ela te substituísse.

Draco sentiu a vontade de vomitar vir a tona outra vez. Fechou os olhos para esconder todo o ódio que sentia naquele momento. Preferia morrer a continuar sendo tocado por aquele monstro, mas se isso colocasse sua mãe em perigo…

\- Não M'Lorde. - disse entredentes.

\- Não te ouvi Malfoy.

\- Não quero que me mate. - encarou o outro.

\- Fico feliz em saber Draco. - Disse o penetrando novamente. - Agora como um bom puto, implora para que eu te foda.

\- Me fode M'Lorde... por favor. - Já tinha perdido a vergonha de pronunciar aquelas palavras, de tantas vezes que fora forçado a dizer-las.

\- É disso que você gosta, não é. - Deu um tapa no rosto do garoto fazendo mais um corte na boca dele.

O que mais queria era esquecer tudo que havia acontecido naquele escritório. Sonhara tantas vezes com o dia que seria o patriarca da família Malfoy, mas agora não sabia se conseguiria botar os pés ali de novo. Deu um riso sem graça, não por vontade própria. Não deixaria que ele colocasse as mãos imundas em sua mãe. Ele já estava perdido, mas ainda podia salvar sua mãe, ou pelo menos a deixar segura até seu pai voltar.

\- A senhora não vai fazer nada. - Desviou os olhos - Eu… Posso cuidar disso sozinho.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, eu sou sua mãe! E se você pensa que eu vou deixar um monstro tocar no meu filho dessa maneira e deixar por isso mesmo você está muito enganado mocinho!

\- Mãe… - As lágrimas voltaram com força. - A senhora não pode… por favor.

\- Tudo bem… Tudo bem… Depois conversamos. - Disse puxando o garoto de volta para os seus braços - Agora vamos acabar esse banho, e eu vou cuidar dos seus ferimentos.

Narcissa ajudou Draco a terminar seu banho. Passou o shampoo em seus cabelos, massageando com calma por bastante tempo. Passava lentamente o sabonete pela pele do outro, tendo cuidado a mais com os machucados. Seu coração se contorcia tanto que ela acreditava que se não se segurasse sairia daquele quarto chorando sangue, indo lançar um avada no meio dos olhos do Lorde. O que aquela coisa fez com o seu menino era desumano, ela já duvidava que ele fosse um, agora ela tinha certeza.

\- Vem Dragão, vamos sair dessa água.

Draco tinha caído novamente em seus pensamentos, ficando totalmente alheio ao que acontecia à sua volta. Seguiu os comandos de sua mãe sem dizer nada. Narcisa o ajudou a sair da banheira. Lançou um feitiço para secar a água do quarto e de sua roupa.

\- Vamos te secar. - Olhou para Draco, ele estava tão frágil.

\- Mãe…

\- Sim Draco. - Ele estava sentado na cama, enquanto ela procurava uma roupa para ele.

\- A senhora tem que me prometer que não vai fazer nada contra o Lorde.

\- Eu não posso ficar parad-

\- Mãe eu to te implorando. - Olhou nos olhos dela. Narcissa nunca tinha visto tantos sentimentos nos olhos de seu filho.

\- Por hora… Vamos esperar seu pai chegar e veremos o que vamos fazer.

\- Obrigado.

Deixou as roupas do lado na cama, e convocou seu kit médico. A maioria dos cortes já havia parado de sangrar e começavam a cicatrizar sozinhos. Mas ela teria que passar uma pasta para não ficarem marcas. Seu coração se partia a cada corte, mordida, ou vergão novo que descobria. Quando finalmente terminou de curar todos os machucados, deu uma poção para dor, antes dele colocar a roupa.

\- Filho… - disse cobrindo o garoto depois que ele deitou. - Se você quiser… Eu posso pedir para o seu padrinho lançar um obliviate em você… Eu sei que não muda o que aconteceu, mas você não precisa ficar revivendo isso.

\- Eu iria adorar poder esquecer mãe… Mas o Lorde deixou bem claro que isso aconteceria mais vezes. Eu acho que seria pior passar por tudo de novo como se fosse a primeira vez.

\- Oh Draco…

Ela se deitou atrás dele e ficou fazendo cafuné por horas e horas, enquanto ele dormia com a ajuda da poção, seu corpo estava tão exausto que conseguiria dormir sem ela, mas as chances de ter pesadelos eram altas. Quando estava próximo do horário do jantar, ela se levantou e saiu do quarto silenciosamente. Ela teria que passar pelo maior desafio de sua vida. Ficar cara a cara com o monstro que estuprou seu filho e não fazer absolutamente nada.

Depois de trocar de roupa em seu quarto, foi em direção ao salão de jantar. Seus passos eram firmes, ela estava determinada a fazer o que fosse preciso para tirar seu filho das mãos do Lorde, mas por enquanto ela iria se resignar e ficar quieta até que estivesse pronta para acabar com ele.

Quando entrou no salão todos já estavam sentados em seus lugares, com exceção do Lorde. Sentiu todos os olhares virando para si, ela podia sentir a maldade neles, a malícia de saber exatamente o que aconteceu com Draco naquele escritório. Ignorou os olhares e de cabeça erguida foi sentar em seu lugar, logo em seguida Voldemort entrou pelas portas em que havia acabado de entrar.

\- Veja que draco não está presente, algum problema Narcisa?

Sentir o seu sangue ferver, como aquela víbora era capaz de perguntar sobre Draco depois de tudo que ele fizera? Era óbvio que draco não estaria naquele jantar, mesmo que este estivesse disposto a ir ela não deixaria que ele se aproximasse tão cedo do Lorde se pudesse evitar. Respirou fundo tentando manter todo o ódio que estava sentindo naquele momento dentro de si.

\- Ele não estava se sentindo muito bem Lorde.

Deve tá com a bunda doendo ainda, do jeito que aquele puto gritava não vai parar de doer tão cedo. - alguém sussurrou na mesa, mas não foi baixo o bastante para ela não ouvir.

Narcisa apertou sua mão tão forte debaixo da mesa que sentiu suas unhas perfurarem sua carne. Pode ver um sorriso crescer nos lábios do Lorde. Ordenou que os elfos colocassem a comida na mesa, talvez com comida na boca, ela não era seria obrigada a ouvir aquelas malditas palavras saindo da boca daqueles nojentos.

Remexeu a comida do seu prato durante toda a refeição, não tinha a mínima intenção de colocar um grão sequer para dentro. Não teria estômago para comer enquanto aquele homem estava do seu lado na mesa.

\- Lorde.

\- Sim Narcisa, algum problema?

\- Não senhor, é só que estou preocupada com Draco, poderia me retirar para ver como ele está? - disse ignorando os risos maldosos.

Voldemort olhou para Narcisa. É claro que como mãe, ele sabia que ela tem tentaria alguma coisa contra ele, entretanto duvidava que aquela mulher poderia causar algum problema para si.

\- Claro, o bem-estar dos meus companheiros é extremamente importante para mim. - Disse sarcástica mente.

\- Obrigada milorde. - se levantou na mesa indo em direção a porta, atrás de si era possível ver um rastro das gotas de sangue que pingavam de sua mão.

* * *

Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ver a reação da Narcisa! Comentem como vocês acham que o Lucius vai reagir... :3

LadyHarukaS2 e sofi 2017 Obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que vocês continuem gostando e comentando hehe


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 08

Depois de duas semanas dentro daquele maldito lugar, Lucius conseguira uma informação que poderia ser útil para o Lorde e finalmente poderia voltar para a Mansão. Mesmo antes de sair para aquela missão, sentiu que havia alguma coisa muito errada, e a sensação só piorou depois de sua saída. Depois do terceiro dia, a magia de proteção da mansão o avisou que alguma coisa havia acontecido com Draco, quis aparatar na mesma hora, mas não podia simplesmente abandonar a missão e voltar de mãos vazias, podia colocar a segurança de sua família ainda mais em risco, do que já estava. Só esperava que não tivesse sido nada muito grave.

Desde a volta do Lorde, ele se encontrava em maus lençóis, já não tinha o mesmo prestígio que antigamente, e apesar de permanecer ao lado dele, sabia que a situação poderia mudar a qualquer momento. Depois do ataque da copa mundial, havia decidido se afastar dos outros comensais, não havia motivos para continuar com aqueles jantares, onde tudo o que faziam era reclamar de como o mundo bruxo havia decaído e isso era uma desgraça para as famílias de sangue puro.

Antes de aparatar tirou qualquer vestígio de sua magia do local, não acreditava que alguém pudesse saber que estivera ali nos últimos dias, mas ele não era conhecido por ser um homem desprevenido, por via das dúvidas era melhor que parecesse que nunca pusera o pé ali. Aparatou próximo a porta dos fundos da mansão. É claro que como o patriarca da mansão Malfoy, ele era o único que poderia livremente aparatar em qualquer canto da mansão, principalmente em seu escritório. Mas este, assim como seu quarto, para seu desgosto, fora requisitado pelo Lorde. Não poderia sequer aparatar em outros ambientes, pois corria o risco de dar de cara com algum comensal. Esfregou a testa na tentativa de diminuir a dor de cabeça que sentia. Ter seu lar invadido daquela maneira, tendo que suportar gente com Greyback indo e vindo como bem quisesse, ocupando todos os espaços da mansão, seu pai deveria estar revirando no caixão.

Entrou na cozinha, dos elfos que estavam ali, alguns correram para ver se ele desejava alguma coisa e outros simplesmente se esconderam com medo. A cozinha da mansão era razoavelmente grande, era dividida em duas partes, de um lado ficava a parte onde os elfos faziam suas tarefas, e do outro lado havia outra cozinha, muito parecida com a que os elfos utilizavam, mas era perceptível que havia um quê a mais. Caminhou até o balcão central olhando em volta, tudo estava impecável, já que o único que a usava era Draco, e este não vinha ali há muito tempo.

Se lembrava da primeira vez que o achara ali, era aniversário de Abraxas e Draco queria fazer um presente com as próprias mãos. Na época não havia ainda uma cozinha apenas para si, então ele se enfiou entre os elfos e os obrigou a ensinar como fazer um bolo que havia visto em uma das revistas de sua mãe. Um elfo chegou desesperado em seu escritório gritando sobre como o menino Malfoy estava na cozinha e não queria sair por nada dali.

Quando chegou à porta da cozinha pode ouvir o riso de Narcisa que já estava dentro do recinto. Ao lado dela se encontrava um Draco de apenas oito anos coberto de farinha dos pés a cabeça, com uma cozinha em completo caos atrás de si, enquanto segurava um pratinho com um bolo bem menor do que deveria ser e em uma cor duvidosa. Ele parecia muito orgulhoso do que tinha feito. Seria impossível para ele brigar com um garoto com aquele sorriso enorme no rosto. Seu pai havia comido um pedaço do bolo sob os olhos atentos do pequeno Draco, claramente não havia ficado bom, mas este também não fora capaz de tirar aquele sorriso, então disse que estava ótimo, e que ele deveria fazer outro bem maior, para que todos pudessem comer. Não conseguiu refrear o pequeno riso. O que com certeza acalmou os pobres coraçõezinhos dos elfos, que tinham certeza que iriam receber um cruciatus a qualquer momento.

\- Senhor Malfoy.

\- Sim. - Olhou para o elfo que interrompeu seus pensamentos.

\- O Lorde da Trevas mandou que o avisasse de sua chegada.

\- Pois bem, diga ao Lorde que irei me trocar e estarei com ele o mais rápido possível.

\- Sim, senhor Malfoy.

\- Leve uma refeição rápida ao meu quarto.

Os últimos dias foram um completo inferno para alguém como Lucius. Dormir em uma cama aos pedaços, comer uma comida que não era oferecida nem para os elfos domésticos, sem poder sequer lançar um feitiço para melhorar suas condições. O Lorde havia sido taxativo sobre como ele deveria passar por essa missão sem fazer nenhum feitiço além do necessário. Só foi realmente entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo ao chegar no esconderijo. Ainda recordava do sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios ao dizer isso.

Ao lado da cozinha havia um quadro da entrada principal da mansão, deu dois toques no quadro e este se abriu mostrando que havia uma passagem atrás de si. A mansão Malfoy, assim como todo boa mansão, ou castelo bruxo, havia passagem que davam para diversos lugares. Saiu em um corredor próximo ao quarto, desde que era criança não utilizava aquelas passagens, mas não queria ter que dar de cara com nenhum comensal no momento. Assim que entrou, lançou os feitiços de proteção e privacidade, aquilo já havia se tornado um costume para ele, provavelmente para o resto da família também. Tirou o casaco o largando em cima da poltrona que havia em frente a lareira. O quarto que ocupava agora não era nada se comparado ao quarto principal da mansão, mas era um quarto bonito, lembrava o que tivera em Hogwarts.

Olhou para mulher que se encontrava cochilando com um livro solto no colo, na outra poltrona. Narcisa continuava tão linda quanto da primeira vez que a vira, o tempo havia acrescentado algumas rugas, mas nada que diminuísse sua beleza. Um pequeno sorriso despertou em seus lábios, depois que entrara no quarto a postura dela havia relaxado, a magia dela havia reconhecido a sua, mesmo que não estivesse acordada, sabia que estava mais segura agora.

\- Cissa - chamou enquanto deixava um beijo em sua testa. Ela acordou aos poucos, segurou a mão que acariciava seu rosto depositando um beijo na palma.

\- Você demorou!

\- Eu sei meu amor… - Encaminhou para o banheiro da suíte, tirando sua roupa no caminho, precisava de um banho com urgência - Infelizmente acabou sendo mais complicado do que eu estava imaginando.

Narcisa parou na porta observando Lucius entrar de baixo do chuveiro. Uma coisa que tinha certeza, nem todo casal de sangue puro tem a sorte que ela e Lucius tinham, encontrar amor verdadeiro em um casamento arranjado era raro.

\- Por que não toma um banho de banheira? Eu posso te acompanhar…

\- Eu iria adorar Cissa… - Olhou para sua esposa considerando a hipótese, uma banho acompanhado por ela definitivamente não seria má ideia. - Não… Eu preciso encontrar com o Lorde, preciso passar os resultados da missão.

Narcisa fechou a expressão no mesmo segundo, mas Lucius não percebeu por estar terminada de se enxaguar.

\- Nós precisamos conversar sobre o Lorde.

\- Narcisa… Agora não é um bom momento.

\- Lucius você precisa me ouv-

\- Cissa, por favor. - Se aproximou dela depositando um beijo em seus lábios. - Na volta conversamos ok.

Ele saiu do banheiro indo terminar de se arrumar no quarto. Narcisa permaneceu no banheiro, ela precisava conversar com Lucius antes que ele se encontrasse com Draco. Ela sabia que ele não faria nada contra o filho deles, mas ainda assim, não tinha total certeza sobre a reação do mesmo.

\- Lucius eu acho… - Entrou no quarto tentando continuar a conversa com o marido, mas este já havia saído.

Encarou a porta fechada do quarto, o prato com o lanche que o elfo havia trazido, tinha sido esquecido sobre a mesa. Talvez fosse melhor que ele soubesse do que aconteceu depois de ver Voldemort.

Lucius passou na frente do quarto do Draco, a proteção da mansão continuava o avisando que havia algo errado, encostou a mão na maçaneta. Podia sentir que o não estava no quarto, queria ao menos verificar como o garoto estava. A idéia de ir atrás de seu filho passou pela sua cabeça, mas logo foi dispersada. Ele precisava ver o Lorde, depois isso seria sua prioridade. Continuou caminhando em direção ao escritório. Quando Draco nasceu, Lucius se sentiu um tanto perdido, ter sido responsável pela criação de um ser tão pequeno e maravilhoso, era algo simplesmente fantástico. Não havia conversado com ninguém sobre, mas havia cogitado se distanciar do Lorde, apoiava todas as decisões dele, sabia que o mal que faziam era necessário para que seu Dragão pudesse crescer em um mundo que ele acreditava ser o melhor, mas ainda assim, não queria que seu menino se envolvesse com toda aquela sujeira. Ele sempre fora prioridade em sua vida, mas com o Lorde na mansão, tinha que analisar todas suas ações tendo consciência de qual consequências seria pior.

\- Não sabia que tinha voltado. - Se virou para voz que tinha acabado de o chamar.

\- Severus… Cheguei agora a pouco.

\- Já falou com a Narcisa? - disse enquanto se apoiava em uma das paredes.

\- Foi a primeira coisa que fiz. Obrigada por cuidar deles enquanto eu estive fora.

\- Lucius... - Snape abaixou os olhos, se ele realmente tivesse cuidado deles, se ele tivesse cuidado de Draco... - Precisamos conversar.

\- Estou indo me encontrar com o Lorde agora.

\- Talvez você queira me ouvir antes disso.

\- Severus… Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Talvez você esteja confortável, apesar de você não passar de um espião, mas a minha situação com o Lorde não está nada favorável. - A expressão do outro não mudou um centímetro se quer, mas o brilho no olhar dele deixou claro que suas palavras o tinham atingido.

\- Com ciumes Lucius?

\- Eu deveria sentir ciúmes Snape? - Se aproximou do outro o pressionando contra parede.

\- Apesar da sua desconfiança. - Levantou a cabeça para olhar diretamente nos olhos do mais velho. - Eu sou fiel a você.

\- Não foi o que me pareceu da última vez… Da ultima vez que vi você estava mal acompanhado, mas parecia estar confortável. Você e aquele lobo pareciam bem mais que meros… conhecidos.

\- Não me provoque Lucius! - passou a mão no cabelo do outro. - Nós realmente precisamos conversar, é importante!

\- Sev… - Se aproximou quase encostando seus lábios. Segurou a mão do outro que agora acariciava seu rosto o afastando. - Eu… estou com saudades, mas preciso ir me encontrar com Lorde.

Lucius deu dois passos antes de sentir seu braço ser segurado. Respirou fundo, Severus não fazia o tipo insistente, suspeitava que o outro queria conversar sobre a última vez que se viram. Ele estava acompanhado do lobisomem Lupin, um nome um tanto sugestivo em sua opinião, saindo de um café muggle em Londres. Se Severus não fazia o tipo insistente, Lucius definitivamente não fazia o tipo ciumento, mas tinha consciência do relacionamento que aqueles dois tiveram durante época de Hogwarts.

Segurou a mão que o prendia o puxando para dentro de um dos quartos no corredor, olhou em volta antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. O empurrou na parede do lado, pressionou seu corpo no outro, enquanto segurava o rosto do outro o fazendo o encarar.

\- Você vai me explicar exatamente o que você estava fazendo com aquele lobo imundo. - Sentiu o outro engolir seco, um movimento quase imperceptível, sorriu diante disso. - Com medo Sev?

\- Medo? Não… diria mais ansioso para que tipo de punição você está planejand-

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase foi interrompido pelos lábios de Lucius que tomaram os seus com violência, e foi prontamente correspondido. Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele aprofundando, enquanto Lucius o puxava para mais perto.

O beijo terminou apenas porque ambos já estavam sem fôlego. Lucius apoiou a cabeça no pescoço dele, recuperando o ar.

\- Depois… - Puxou a gola do outro deixando uma mordida ali. Se ajeitou antes de sair do quarto, deixando um Severus com uma expressão relaxada e uma dolorosa ereção entre as pernas.

Precisa se apressar, já tinha deixado o Lorde esperando por muito tempo, não queria receber a fúria dele.

* * *

Finalmente Lucius voltou, mas ainda não descobriu sobre o que aconteceu... Agora ele vai se encontrar com o Lorde Cobra. O moço Draco não apareceu dessa vez, mas logo mais ele vai aparecer de novo!

Desculpa pela demora e obrigada pela paciência chuchus! 3


	9. Chapter 9

Olá amiguinhos! Olha quem chegou cedo com o capítulo o/

Espero que vocês gostem desse cap tanto quanto eu adorei escrever ele!

Beijihos e boa leitura!

Lucius bateu na porta do escritório. Estava mais atrasado do que gostaria, esperava que isso não atiçasse a raiva do Lorde, tudo o que ele não precisava no momento. Ouviu a permissão de dentro do escritório e abriu a porta lentamente.

Nada no mundo o prepararia para o que iria ver. Seu filho estava na sala, assim como Voldemort, o que por si só já seria uma situação problemática. Mas não foi isso que fez seu sangue gelar. Draco estava deitado de bruços sobre a mesa completamente nu, enquanto Voldemort estava atrás dele. Ficou paralisado sem conseguir processar o que estava acontecendo, ao ouvir o gemido de dor saindo dos lábios de seu filho, o jogou na realidade daquela cena a sua frente.

Draco já estava acostumado com as saídas e entradas dos comensais enquanto ele era torturada incessantemente pelo Lorde das Trevas. Quando ouviu a porta se abrir não se importou com quem fosse que estivesse atrás dela, na verdade nada mais importava para si. Se ao menos pudesse recorrer a morte, mas nem isso lhe era permitido, ou colocaria sua mãe em perigo.

Depois da terceira ou quarta vez ele cansou de chorar durante suas sessões de tortura, ele era apenas um boneco sexual, estático apenas esboçando o mínimo de reação possível. E ao que parecia, Voldemort não gostava nada disso. Lhe causava mais dor ainda, mas saber que não estava agradando em completo o grande Lorde das trevas o motivava ainda mais em conter as lágrimas. Sentiu seu cabelo sendo puxado, o obrigando a encarar os olhos de seu pai completamente em chamas. Naquele instante qualquer resquício de orgulho que Draco tivesse foi completamente destruído. Levou a mão à boca, tentando impedir o soluço que veio a garganta, as lágrimas começaram a brotar no seus olhos. De tudo o que tinha passado naqueles dias, seu pai o ver naquela situação era o pior! Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos apesar de não fazer a mínima diferença, já estava completamente exposto.

Voldemort observou a cena que passava diante de si com brilho de diversão nos olhos, não havia planejado fazer com que Lucius visse o que andava fazendo com o descendente da família Malfoy, mas não é como se tivesse se preocupado com a possibilidade. Quando soube que o outro havia retornado da missão esperou que ele fosse o encontrar logo em seguida, mas com sua demora, não resistiu em chamar mais uma vez seu brinquedinho favorito. É claro que sabia que Lucius poderia chegar enquanto ainda estivessem se divertindo, mas o que poderia fazer? Precisava se distrair.

Lucius sentia tanta raiva naquele instante que sua magia começou a se descontrolar. Aos poucos os objetos na sala começaram a levitar, alguns livros caíram no chão, as velas apagaram com uma forte rajada de ar.

Algum problema Lucius? - Olhou por cima do ombro vendo o trinco que havia se formado na janela.

Lucius fechou os olhos rapidamente, precisava se controlar antes que acabasse por destruir o escritório inteiro. Então era isso que estava acontecendo em sua ausência, a mansão havia o alertado a todo momento, como ele pode ser tão estúpido em permitir que Draco e Narcisa ficassem sob o mesmo teto que um monstro. Claro que sabia do que o Lorde da Trevas era capaz, mas não cogitou em nenhum instante que ele fosse cometer tal ultraje contra um dos seus. Mordeu os lábios a ponto de sentir o sangue escorrer, podia ouvir os soluços de Draco cada vez mais fortes enquanto seu corpo tremia. Ele iria fazer Voldemort pagar caro, não importava o que ele tivesse que fazer, iria matar ele! Respirou fundo antes de voltar àquela cena perversa, colocou sua melhor máscara, sem deixar transparecer nada estava sentindo.

Nenhum problema m'Lorde.

Ótimo… - Soltou um gemido proposital para que o outro ouvisse - Se você me der alguns instantes, terminarei aqui. - Lucius colocou um pé para trás, pronto para sair do escritório. - Não há necessidade que saia.

Voldemort e Lucius se encararam sem descanso até que o primeiro veio dentro de Draco. O único som que era ouvido dentro da sala eram os soluços agora mais baixos do garoto.

Pode se retirar. - Ordenou depositando um beijo no pescoço do garoto.

Foi até o banheiro para lavar a mão, um feitiço de limpeza resolveria, mas adoraria prolongar o momento entre pai e filho. Quando voltou a sala Draco se encontrava ajoelhado atrás da mesa e Lucius a porta com a mesa posição.

Tsk… Eu mandei se retirar Draco.

Si..sinto m...muito m'lorde.

Draco se levantou cambaleante sem levantar a cabeça em nenhum segundo, pelo seu corpo era possível ver escoriações novas, e algumas mais antigas, de suas nádegas saia sêmen misturado com sangue, Voldemort fazia questão de ser violento todas as vezes. Toda as sensações que tivera na primeira vez que fora estuprado vieram a tona, porém dessa vez foi tudo muito pior, pois os olhos que o viam agora era de seu pai.

Quando chegou próximo a porta seus pés se tornaram incrivelmente mais pesados, passou a mão no rosto tirando os vestígios de lágrima, arrumou a postura e recolocou a máscara que a aprendera a usar muito bem nos últimos dias. Se não estivesse completamente nu e com os olhos inchados, não saberiam o que se passava com o garoto.

Desculpa. - Parou ao lado do pai, sussurrando, sem levantar a cabeça.

Depois… - Lucius sequer olhara para o mais novo, tinha plena consciência que se o olhasse agora não manteria a fachada que estava segurando tão firmemente.

Malfoy entre e feche a porta. - Lucius fechou a porta, deixando um Draco completamente desolado atrás de si.

Draco quase caiu novamente, não conseguia sequer imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça de seu pai, ele precisa se explicar, ele precisava dizer o que havia acontecido, seu pai precisava saber, ele precisava…

Quando estava prestes a encostar a mão na maçaneta sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso, seguiu com os olhos o caminho da mão que o segurava até o rosto da pessoa. Desviou o olhar para o chão, encarar seu padrinho era tão ruim quanto encarar seu pai.

Vamos Draco. - Desde que Severus soube do que estava acontecendo com Draco, passou a esperar ele do lado de fora, com uma manta, já que as roupas do mais novo eram destruídas todas as vezes.

Draco assentiu sem força para discordar. E mesmo que tivesse forças, iria entrar naquele escritório e o que? Riu sem sentir graça, não podia ser mais patético? Se perguntou, enquanto sentia sua consciência fugir e seu corpo desligar.

Severus pegou o garoto no colo para que esse não caísse no chão. O ajeitou em seu colo antes de começar a andar. Daria qualquer coisa para tirar seu menino daquele sofrimento, assim como era para Narcisa e Lucius, para ele Draco era a coisa mais importante do mundo, e se encontrar tão impotente diante daquilo, sem poder proteger seu dragão era agonizante.

Levou o para o quarto de Lucius, normalmente o levava para o seu próprio quarto, era onde o menino se sentia mais à vontade, mas sabia que o Malfoy mais velho iria querer ver seu filho assim que saísse da presença daquela víbora. Tirou alguns fios do rosto do outro. Voldemort iria pagar pelo o que ele estava fazendo. A última vez que sentira esse sede de vingança contra o lorde das Trevas, fora quando este matara Lilian. Na época ele já estava namorando com Lucius, o homem foi o único motivo de não enlouquecer de vez, hoje ele tinha além de Lucius, Narcisa para o manter de pé.

Quando Lucius estava no último ano, Abraxas anunciou que ele iria se casar com Narcisa Malfoy, não fora uma surpresa para o casal, eles já sabiam que isso aconteceria em algum momento. Mesmo que casais homossexuais não fossem vistos de forma errada na sociedade bruxa, dentro das famílias de puro sangue não era permitido, afinal o que eles mais prezava era a continuidade da linhagem entre os seus. Ainda que fosse possível a gravidez entre homens, não era bem vista, já que não era de forma natural.

Deixou um suspiro longo escapar por seus lábios ao bater na porta. Narcisa estava com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto quando abriu a porta, mas ao ver seu menino no colo de Severus sua expressão mudou para choque. Deu espaço para que o outro entrasse, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Mas… O que… - disse se aproximando da cama onde o Severus havia depositado o corpo do mais novo. - Eu pensei que Lucius tinha ido se encontrar com aquele verme.

E ele foi.

Como? - Olhou para Severus enquanto esse lançava os feitiços de cura. - Não… Ele não pode…

Tanto pode como fez. - Apertou os punhos, indo buscar uma toalha para limpar o garoto. - Obrigou Lucius a ficar parado na porta enquanto… Hunf… Você pode imaginar.

Sev… - Narcisa abraçou Severus por trás. - O que mais teremos que aguentar? Quanto mais aquele monstro vai destruir nosso menino?

Snape girou dentro do abraço da mulher a apertando entre seus braços, pode sentir as lágrimas dela molhando seu peito.

Lucius nunca foi do tipo rebelde, mas quando algo não ia como ele queria, sempre dava um jeito para que fosse pelo menos em parte da sua maneira. E o casamento com Narcisa não foi diferente. Lucius não estava disposto a abrir mão do relacionamento deles para se casar, então a primeira coisa ao saber quem seria sua parceria foi ir com ele até ela conversar. Deixou claro que iria casar com ela independente de qualquer coisa, mas continuaria seu relacionamento com ele, esperava que ela pudesse entender, já que o casamento deles era puramente político, e era de conhecimento geral que alguns homens de família puro sangue tinha parceiros além de sua esposa. É claro que ela teria o mesmo direito que ele, desde que tivesse o decoro de esconder muito bem tal fato.

Eles esperavam qualquer reação dela, menos que começasse a rir. Lucius ficou irritado ao pensar que ela estivesse debochando deles. Mas quando ela se aproximou do dois e depositou um beijo na bochecha de cada um, toda irritação foi embora. Com um sorriso travesso no rosto ela disse que não se importava com isso, e seria divertido estar com eles dali pra frente.

Desse dia em diante eles começaram a andar juntos, claro que na maioria das vezes Severus não estava junto, seria no mínimo estranho, mas longe dos olhos dos outros, eles se encontravam e ficavam horas e horas só aproveitando a presença um do outro. Em uma noite, Lucius estava deitado acariciando os cabelos de Severus que estava deitado em seu peito.

Acho que estou apaixonado por Narcisa.

Severus travou por alguns segundos, e aquela história de que não iria deixá-lo pelo casamento? Era tudo mentira? Iria ser deixado de lado novamente? Isso já estava se tornando uma constante em sua vida. Sentou na cama ainda de costas para o outro.

Não significa que o meu amor por você tenha diminuído. - Disse o abraçando.

Então… Você vai casar com ela. Isso é ótimo. Ter um filho já não será tão problemático, não é?

Hey… - puxou o rosto do outro em sua direção - Você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que é possível amar duas ao mesmo tempo, não?

Eu… sei. - Segurou a mão do outro e suspirou - Bom… qual é o plano?

Eu conversei com ela. Disse que estava começando a nutrir sentimentos por ela. Mas ela disse que se negava a ser um problema para nós. E que na verdade ela tem uma certa atração… por você.

Eu? - arregalou os olhos.

Quem mais? - beijou a bochecha do outro, mordendo logo em seguida - Então eu pensei da gente tentar um relacionamento a três. Nós já nos damos bem juntos.

Pode funcionar.

Desde então os três estiveram juntos, é claro que no começo foi difícil lidar com o ciúmes, e dar a atenção necessária para ambas as partes, mas eles tinham o mais importante, o amor. O resto foi se ajeitando aos poucos, e como qualquer outro casal o relacionamento foi melhorando e o amor entre eles aumentando conforme eles se esforçaram para fazer dar certo.

Puxou o rosto da mulher em seus braços para cima limpando as lágrimas que rolavam em seu rosto. Não poderia dizer qual dos dois amava mais, e tinha certeza que os dois pensavam a mesma coisa. Beijou seus lábios com carinho.

Vai dar tudo certo Cissa. Nós vamos nos vingar dele.

Eu estou cansada Sev… Quando eu olho para aquela cobra, minha vontade é lançar um avada ali mesmo.

Eu sinto o mesmo, mas acho que para Lucius vai ser bem pior. Nós precisamos apoiar ele.

Severus olhou em volta, as velas no local estavam ameaçando a apagar apesar de não haver nenhuma janela aberta. Sentiu a magia de Lucius se aproximando. Quando o outro finalmente entrou no quarto os dois foram até ele.

Eu vou matar ele... Eu vou matar ele. Eu vou matar ele!

Os dois abraçaram Lucius, ele estava tão imerso em sua mente que sequer notara os braços a sua volta. Os objetos no quarto começaram a levitar, mas antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer ele olhou para cama onde se encontrava Draco. O ódio em seus olhos foi substituído por uma tristeza profunda e arrependimento. Duas lágrimas solitárias desceram pelo seu rosto enquanto ele desmoronava.

Nós vamos fazer ele pagar querido. - Disse Narcisa o apertando mais forte. - Ele vai morrer nas nossas mãos!

E aiiiii? Eu sei que ninguém imaginou esses três juntos, mas eu pessoalmente adorei! 3 E espero que vocês também tenham gostado!

Eu prometo pra vocês que o Draquinho vai estar bem longe da cobra do mal daqui a pouquinho!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey moçada!  
Sinto muito pela demora, mas dessa vez foi por um motivo real, apareceu um job pra fazer, e eu precisava me concentar T.T  
Mas tenho certeza que esse capítulo vai satisfazer vocês, eu percebi que tava faltando dialogos, então investi bastante neles, acho que ficou bem legal. Me digam o que vocês acham ok! Além disso ele ficou um pouco maior do que eu costumo escrever, o que me deixou bem feliz kkk  
Esse cap ainda não foi betado pelo mozão (caso você não saiba, é o boyfriend que beta minhas história), então vale a pena voltar depois pra reler, porque ele sempre da uma melhorada!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

Voldemort não precisava pedir silêncio quando queria falar. Ninguém ousava abrir a boca em sua presença, a não se que ele próprio tivesse incitado uma conversa. E era exatamente assim que a mesa de jantar se encontrava no momento, silenciosa.

\- Senhores… - Pousou a mão sobre a mão de Draco que estava em cima da mesa, sem lhe lançar nenhum olhar. - Não acho necessário dizer que o que houve na mansão nessas últimas semanas deve ser mantida em segredo pelo bem da missão de Malfoy.

Draco se contorceu na cadeira, sentindo tremor que assolava seu corpo sempre que o outro o tocava, ameaçar começar, mas Voldemort tirou sua mão antes que acontecesse, puxou para baixo da mesa assim que se viu livre da mão gélida do outro.

\- Mestre qual será a missão de Draco? - disse Pettigrew.

\- Não é da sua conta! Aliás não é da conta de nenhum de vocês, assim como não é da conta de seus filhos...

Pode ver alguns que estavam a mesa abaixarem o olhar, era claro que já haviam contado para seus filhos. Seu desejo era fugir para qualquer outro lugar, de preferência um que nunca tivesse ouvido falar de Voldemort. Mas isso não era opção para ele, seu único refúgio era Hogwarts, mesmo não sendo para onde gostaria de ir. Depois que seu pai havia voltado da missão o Lorde passou a chamar-lo com mais frequência. Olhou para cima, aquele maldito não se satisfazia apenas em acabar consigo, ele queria destruir sua família, viu alguns rostos se voltarem para ele, pelo visto o Lorde havia voltado a falar.

\- Irei me afastar por alguns dias a fim de resolver alguns problemas pessoalmente. Espero que ninguém aproveite a oportunidade e mude de lado. Seria terrível… para vocês. - Terminou com um sorriso maldoso.

Como sempre, os Malfoys eram os últimos a se retirarem, Lucius fazia questão de acompanhar Draco até seu quarto todas as noites. Nos dias em que era chamado ao escritório para satisfazer as perversões do Lorde das Trevas, o garoto dormia no quarto dos pais, sob a supervisão dos três companheiros.

Lucius ainda se lembrava do choro estridente de Draco quando ele acordou depois que Lucius descobriu o que vinha acontecendo na mansão. O choro ecoava em sua mente sempre que olhava para Voldemort.

\- Draco querido vai dormir bem sozinho?

\- Mãe… Você me pergunta isso todas as noites e todas as noites eu digo que sim. Ele nunca viria até aqui - Sorriu tristemente - É mais fácil me fazer ir até ele…

\- Meu Dragão… - Disse o abraçando, Narcisa se tornará muito afetiva quando se tratava de Draco, e ela era única que o garoto permitia ter tanto contato físico. Abraços já não eram comuns na família Malfoy, e depois do que aconteceu, Draco se afastou inconscientemente dos outros dois homens da família, e é claro que ambos entenderam.

\- Não se entupa de poção sono novamente Draco… - Severus passou a mão nos fios loiros, sentindo o garoto retesar levemente. - Se precisar dormir é só me chamar.

\- Eu estou bem tio Sev… Vocês ouviram, ele vai sumir por uns tempos e se eu tiver sorte, vou estar em Hogwarts antes que ele volte.

\- Sua carta já chegou filho?

\- Ainda não pai… Mas o Tio Sev disse que chegaria ainda essa semana. - Draco se soltou dos braços de Narcisa, a empurrando levemente em direção ao seu tio. - Agora vocês três vão para o quarto, aposto que nem curtiram nenhum momento juntos desde que papai voltou.

\- Draco! - Narcisa ficou levemente ruborizada, não pelo que foi dito, mas por quem dissera. Lucius puxou Narcisa e Severus pela mão em direção a porta.

\- Vamos deixar nosso Dragão descansar. Quem sabe amanhã, sem a presença daquela cobra na mansão, nós quatro não tomamos um chá juntos no jardim.

\- Eu não sei s…

\- Draco, apenas descanse hoje, amanhã vemos se você quer se juntar a nós. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite.

Deitou na cama assim que seus pais sairam. Draco cresceu sabendo da relação dos três, eles nunca tiveram nenhuma intenção de esconder isso dele, e para ele Severus sempre foi um pai, assim como Lucius. Um sorriso saiu de seus lábios, algo muito raro no rosto do jovem Malfoy. A relação dos três era o mais próximo de felicidade que Draco já chegou perto. Eles eram completos juntos, os três, e por mais lindo que achasse o relacionamento deles, não sabia se conseguiria ter todo esse desprendimento caso se apaixonasse.

Caso se apaixonasse… Isso ainda era possível para ele? Teria coragem de deixar outra pessoa tocá-lo, confiaria em alguém ao ponto de se entregar a ela? Talvez isso tivesse se tornado impossível, só de pensar em alguém que não fosse seus pais o tocando, por mais inocente que fosse o toque, sentia seu corpo tremer e o coração falhar.

Não queria pensar nisso agora, não tinha sequer certeza se continuaria vivo por muito tempo.

No dia seguinte logo pela manhã a carta de Hogwarts dizendo o que Draco deveria comprar para utilizar aquele ano finalmente chegou. E para o azar do garoto foi durante o café da manhã, não teria como esconder de seus pais e continuar em seu quarto.

\- É de Hogwarts Draco? - Perguntou Lucius sem levantar os olhos do jornal.

\- Sim pai…

\- Ótimo! Iremos ao final da semana. - Com a saída do Lorde, Lucius havia retomado seu lugar a mesa, na cabeceira.

Severus iria voltar no dia seguinte para escola, precisa se organizar para o começo do ano letivo, seria o último dia dos quatro juntos, pensando nisso Draco resolveu se esforçar e passar o dia com eles. Seria mais fácil com Voldemort longe dali, até mesmo o ar da mansão havia ficado mais leve.

\- Malfoy não pense você que só porque o Lorde saiu você pode botar suas asinhas para fora!

\- Bela! - Exasperou Narcisa.

\- Ele é uma desonra para nós Cissa. Tenho certeza que trairá o Lorde na primeira oportunidade. - Lançou um olhar de desdém a Draco. - Ainda mais agora que ele brincou como bem queria com seu dragãozinho.

\- Não ouse falar do meu filho Bellatriz! - Narcisa se levantou, porém manteve a voz baixa e fria. - Não se esqueça que você ainda está dentro da minha casa e essa é a minha família. Mais uma palavra e eu esqueço somos irmãs.

\- Cissa… - Bellatriz perdeu a compostura por alguns segundos, mas logo se recuperou. Ver sua própria irmãzinha a ameaçar daquela forma, não sabia se sentia orgulho ou se irritava. - Pois trate de cuidar melhor dela então.

Olhou para seu menino, que estava encolhido na cadeira, e seu prato totalmente intocável. Não podia sequer culpar o garoto por não comer, ela mesma não tinha estômago para dividir as refeições com aqueles vermes a mesa. Sua mansão havia se tornando um muquifo, duvidada que o Cabeça de Javali fosse tão mal frequentado.

\- Lucius eu adoraria dar uma volta no jardim. - Pousou a mão no ombro de seu filho, ele já sabia que não haveria um convite a si, sua mãe não aceitaria um não de qualquer forma. - Nos acompanha Severus?

\- Adoraria Narcisa.

\- Não vai me convidar irmanzinha?

\- Sua companhia seria um desprazer minha cara Bellatriz…- Disse Severus com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

\- Mestiço imundo, como se atreve a falar dessa forma comigo!

\- Bella… Quatro é número mais que suficiente para um passeio, quem sabe uma outra hora.

Narcisa saiu da sala de jantar em direção ao jardim, sendo acompanhada pelos três homens, deixando sua irmã completamente enfurecida para trás. Já estava cansando ter que bancar a boa irmãzinha, amava Bella, mas se a obsessão que Lucius tinha com o Lorde a assustava, o que Bellatriz sente é doentio, e tinha certeza que era capaz de matá-la se assim o Voldemort quisesse. Não que isso a magoasse, ela também seria capaz de matar sua irmã se a ousasse fazer algo contra sua família.

Lucius e Severus olhavam encantados para a mulher que andava na frente, Narcisa nunca foi do tipo que mostrava suas garras, muito menos por sua irmã, o que sempre foi uma briga entre o trio. Os homens não aceitavam que uma mulher tão imponente quanto ela, abaixasse a cabeça para a louca da irmã, mas sempre respeitaram sua decisão de não confrontar a outra. Vê-la fazer isso por Draco, só demonstrava o quão furiosa ela estava, e quanto amava seu menino, e Draco também percebeu isso.

Olhou para os três adultos que estavam mais à frente. Era por eles que Draco continuava em pé, pelo apoio que vinham dando a ele, por nunca terem lançado um olhar de pena ou terem o julgado pelo o que aconteceu. Ele podia ignorar os outros, podia fingir não ouvir o que diziam, ou como o olhavam, mas se seus pais fizessem isso, talvez sua mente já tivesse colapsado. Se aproximou mais do dois homens.

\- Tio Sev você deveria provocar Bellatriz.

\- Ela mereceu, e não é como se um pouco de veneno fosse me matar. - Olhou para Lucius que os observava. - Me surpreende você não ter dito nada Luc.

\- As únicas palavras que eu teria dito seria um Avada. - Um sorriso perverso brotou em seu rosto. - Não que ela não merecesse, mas achei melhor não iniciar um causo antes da hora.

\- Antes da hora? - Draco olhou incerto, já havia percebido que seus pais estavam tramando alguma coisa.

Lucius olhou para seu filho, ele era tão parecido consigo quando era mais novo, queria que Marcos tivesse o conhecido… Mas agora Draco tinha profunda olheiras, a pele estava muito mais pálida que o costume, era possível ver as manchas fugindo pelas mangas e gola da camisa. O garoto não tinha mais a vaidade, nem mesmo o ar prepotente de antes. Seu menino estava definhando e eles tinham que fazer alguma coisa pra parar isso, antes que fosse tarde demais.

\- Você vai saber na hora certa filho.

\- Pai. - Andou alguns passos mais rápido parando na frente do outro. - Eu já disse que não quero e nem preciso que vocês se v- - Abaixou o tom de voz. - façam qualquer coisa. Eu posso lidar com isso.

\- Draco…

\- Meninos? - Narcisa estava próxima porta os olhando preocupada. - Algum problema.

\- Nenhum Cissa. - Severus caminhou até a mulher segurando-a pela cintura. - Vamos pedir para um elfo trazer um chá?

Lucius passou por Draco deixando a conversa para outro momento, nada no mundo o faria voltar na decisão que tomara. Voldemort iria pagar pelo que tinha feito, e faria isso a qualquer custo. Os outros dois concordavam com ele, eles sabiam muito bem que não é qualquer que arranja briga com o Lorde das Trevas e sai vivo para contar, e estavam preparados para isso.

Já no Jardim voltou a observar sua família. Se ao menos ele nunca houvesse se envolvido com Voldemort.

O que Severus mais gostava em sua família era como podiam estar em completo silêncio e seria o melhor momento do dia, uma coruja de igreja chegou, pousando próximo a si. Colocou o livro sobre a mesa, dando uma uva a coruja que saiu logo em seguida.

\- Está tudo bem Sev? - Sua família o encarava.

\- Sim Cissa, Dumbledore pediu que eu fosse o mais rápido possível para a escola. Nada que vocês devam se preocupar.

\- Esperamos você para ida em ao Beco?

\- Adoraria Luc, mas não sei se posso dar certeza no momento.

\- Então é um adeus temporário… - Severus se encaminhou até Narcisa, odiava a ideia de deixar os dois ali na Mansão, Draco ao menos estaria seguro junto de si em Hogwarts. Beijou os lábios da mulher, depositando logo em seguida um beijo em sua testa.

\- Será por pouco tempo meu amor. - A despedidas deles sempre foi algo triste, apesar de não demonstrarem, mas certas coisas não precisam ser ditas quando se vive ao lado de alguém por mais de dez anos. Foi até Lucius, que o puxou de lado para sentar em seu colo. Encostou sua testa na dele. - Toma cuidado senhor Malfoy. Não quero te perder.

Draco observava a cena com um sorriso no rosto. Eram raras as ocasiões onde seus pais demonstravam tanto carinho. Severus saiu do colo de Lucius indo até Draco.

\- Dragão eu o vej- Draco o surpreendeu o abraçando repentinamente, da família o garoto sempre fora o mais carinhoso, sempre abraçando a todo momento, claro que nunca quando haviam outras pessoas por perto, mas ele já não fazia isso, desde o incidente… Sentiu o tremor no corpo do garoto ir diminuindo aos poucos, rodeou os braços atrás dele o apertando. - Vai ficar tudo bem Dragão.

\- Eu sei pai. - Severus o abraçou mais forte, mesmo sabendo que Draco o considerava um pai, desde que ele havia entrado em Hogwarts ele já não o chamava assim.

\- Vou ir me arrumar. Amanhã eu aviso se poderei me encontrar com vocês.

Durante o resto do dia os três Malfoys passaram a tarde no jardim, conversando, lendo ou apenas em silêncio.

Draco se olhava no espelho. Estava bem vestido, a cor havia voltado a sua pele, nada exagerado, já que era naturalmente pálido, e as manchas pelo seu corpo estavam começando a sumir. Aquela manhã havia tomado cinco banhos. O que já era um avanço, já que em um dia era capaz de tomar mais de nove banhos e ainda se sentir sujo, como se sentia agora. Mas não tinha tempo para outro banho, seus pais o estavam esperando no saguão para poderem comprar seus materiais. Saiu de dentro do banheiro observando seu quarto, era incrível que mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu aquele lugar continuava sendo seu porto seguro. Só esperava que essa guerra acabasse logo, quem sabe assim poderia encontrar a paz que precisava.

\- Menino Malfoy. - Um elfo entrava acanhado lentamente pela porta.

\- Sim.

\- Seus pais pediram para vir o chamar, a carruagem já está pronta.

\- Diga já estou descendo.

\- Sim senhor Menino Malfoy.

Andou pelos corredores que um dia foram seu parque de diversão, e agora não passavam de espectadores cruéis de sua vida. Merlin sabe quantas vezes passara por aqueles corredores nu e sangrando.

O dia de voltar para Hogwarts estava finalmente chegando, ele ainda não havia pensado em como se aproximaria de Potter, sem falar dos dois guarda costas do garoto de ouro. Seria impossível chegar perto dele sem aqueles dois por perto. Ele poderia dizer que depois de conhecer pessoalmente o Lorde das Trevas resolveu mudar de lado. Não seria uma mentira não é, ele conheceu bem mais que pessoalmente o Lorde e definitivamente mudaria de lado se pudesse. Uma risada escapou por seu lábios, talvez mudar pessoalmente para intimamente seria o correto. Talvez o Santo Potter se apiedasse dele. Fudido ele já estava, o que poderia ser pior.

Quando deu por si já estava no saguão, seus pais o esperavam na porta, se fosse em outro momento, eles já estariam dentro da carruagem, mas havia alguns comensais andando por ali, e Lucius se negava a deixar Draco sozinho por muito tempo, e mesmo que seu prestígio entre eles tenha decaído, ninguém se atrevia a enfrentá-lo diretamente. Entraram na carruagem em silêncio e assim continuaram por toda viagem até chegar no Beco Diagonal.

O Beco se encontrava tumultuado como sempre era nessa época. Draco olhava para as crianças correndo de um lado para o outro, aquilo tudo era tão distante para si, quase como se tivesse sido em outra vida.

\- Tio Sev vira nos encontrar pai?

\- Infelizmente não. Disse que estava ocupado com algumas poções que a enfermeira pediu para o estoque da escola.

\- Ah…

Narcisa comece as compras com Draco, preciso resolver alguns problemas, e volto a me encontrar com vocês no almoço.

\- Claro Lucius. - Se voltou para Draco que ainda olhava para o lugar onde o pai havia acabado de aparatar. - Vamos querido.

Lucius se encontrava em frente a gárgula esperando que essa terminasse de abrir lhe dando passagem. Subiu as escadas lentamente, o cheiro de coisa doce artificial incomodava seu nariz, mas não demonstrou isso em sua expressão. Chegou ao topo da escada dando de cara para uma sala bagunçada e cheia de livros.

\- Lucius, a que devo a surpresa?

\- Dumbledore. - Caminhou para próximo da mesa, o homem se encontrava sentado atrás dessa, parecia estar assinando alguns documentos. - Espero não estar atrapalhando. E acredito que Snape já havia informado que eu viria.

\- Sim sim… Entretanto, não me disse que assunto gostaria de tratar. - Indicou a cadeira. - Queira se sentar por gentileza.

\- Eu vou ser direto. Você já deve saber que eu sou um comensal da morte.

\- Creio que já tinha conhecimento deste fato senhor Malfoy. - Se recostou na cadeira. - Mas admito que me surpreende o senhor dizer isso abertamente a um dos inimigos de seu mestre.

\- Eu quero que você proteja Draco, nem que tenha que dar sua vida pela dele.

Dumbledore olhou para o homem em pé a sua frente o analisando. Algo de muito grave havia acontecido, Lucius era um homem esperto e nunca abriria o jogo com ele desta forma por trivialidades. Nunca havia admitido fazer parte dos comensais, não por livre espontânea vontade ao menos. E agora ele estava ali na sua frente pedindo proteção a seu filho. Era minimamente suspeito. Protegeria o garoto Malfoy se fosse necessário, entretanto verificaria quais eram as reais intenções do outro.

\- Pois bem… Mas acredito que saiba que isso não será de graça.

\- Em troca da proteção de Draco, eu me tornarei seu espião.

\- Acho que seja compreensível para o senhor, que eu não acredite apenas em suas palavras.

\- Estou disposto a fazer o voto perpétuo. Sua proteção pela minha espionagem.

Lucius havia tomado aquela decisão desde o início, observou Voldemort o encarar com um sorriso no rosto enquanto estuprava seu filho, foi naquele exato momento que Lucius arquitetou a queda dele. E aquele era apenas o primeiro passo em sua vingança. Dumbledore o encarava a o que parecia horas em completo silêncio, a situação por si só era exaustiva, mas o silêncio do outro redobrava isso. Mas se manteve em pé sem fraquejar.

\- Concordo com seus termos. - Em um estalo de dedos um elfo apareceu ao lado de Lucius. - Dobby poderia nos fazer a gentileza de chamar o professor Snape para nós.

\- Sim senhor senhor Dumbledore. - disse sumindo logo em seguida. Foi impossível mara Lucius refrear o franzir de lábios ao ver o velho elfo ali.

\- Por qual motivo Snape seria necessário aqui? Pensei que estava claro que se tratava de um assunto pessoal.

\- Eu entendo Lucius, mas Severus pode ser de grande ajuda. Ele tem sido meu espião, assim como você será agora, por anos.

O brilho de espanto ao ouvir suas palavras não passou despercebido para Dumbledore, porém ele não sabia que era pelos motivos errados.

\- Você melhor do que ele, não terá de agir como um espião duplo. O que não significa que não será perigoso e difícil. Tendo consciência disso, irá continuar assim mesmo?

A mente de Lucius estava em completa confusão, sabia que Severus era espião, mas em nenhum momento soube que ele também espionava para o outro lado. O outro vinha mentindo para ele por anos. A raiva de ser traído daquela forma estava o consumindo, escondeu as mãos atrás das costas apertando-as. Não poderia demonstrar fraqueza na frente do inimigo. O pensamento foi logo corrigido em sua mente. O outro já não era mais seu inimigo, agora eram aliados.

\- Me chamou Dumbledore? Lucius… Não imaginei que estava aqui.

\- Snape. - Cumprimentou o outro secamente.

\- Tenho boas novas. Lucius resolveu se juntar a nossa causa.

\- Hun… - Por essa ele definitivamente não esperava, olhou de canto para o marido.

\- Ele se prontificou em ser um espião para ordem.

\- Não, me reportarei apenas a você Dumbledore.

\- Ah sim sim… Me desculpe. Como você também é um espião-

\- Dumbledore! Perdeu totalmente o juizo.

\- De forma alguma. Não faria isso se não tivesse absoluta certeza que ele não iria contar a ninguém.

\- E como pode ter tanta certeza? - Severus havia perdido completamente a compostura, Lucius havia descoberto da pior forma possível, vinha tentando contar para eles, mas não havia encontrado uma oportunidade. Se não fosse o bastante lidar com a situação de Draco, agora isso…

\- Ele prôpos um voto perpétuo.

\- Um o que? - Severus andou rapidamente até Lucius o segurando pelos ombros. - Lucius você não pode estar falando sério! Isso é completamente loucura, você não pode fazer um voto perpétuo.

\- Eu posso… - Tirou as mãos do outro de seu ombro com força. - E eu vou.

\- Luc - Sussurrou. - Por favor…

\- Depois conversamos Snape. Agora se possível gostaria de agilizar e voltar para minha família.

Lucius sabia que o que havia acabado de dizer era cruel, Severus também fazia parte de sua família, mas o outro passou a se ver como uma peça a mais desde que Draco nascera, e em seus momentos mais frágeis confessava que tinha medo de ser deixado de lado. Mas estava magoado, se sentia traído, e queria que o outro sentisse a mesma dor que estava sentindo. Severus abaixou o rosto se afastando do outro, coisa que não passou despercebido por Albus.

\- Claro! Mas antes… - Se levantou dando a volta. - Poderia me contar o que o motivou a essa mudança de lado? Tenho a impressão que não passou a ter consideração pelos trouxas e nascidos trouxas. - Disse sorrindo, enquanto os dois homens na sala tensionarem a pergunta.

\- Voldemort cometeu um grave erro para com a minha família, e vou fazer o que for necessário para fazê-lo pagar. Mesmo que signifique me aliar a você.

\- Entendo… - Estendeu a mão para o outro sendo prontamente atendido. - Severus, pode fazer as honras?

Olhou uma última vez para Lucius antes de pronunciar o encantamento que mudaria a vida deles dali para frente.

* * *

eeeeaaaaaaaiiiiii?  
O que acharam seus lindos?  
Bom, pra quem não lembra, ou não conhece, o voto perpétuo é um acordo feito entre bruxos, e caso um não cumpra sua parte, é punido com a morte. Narcisa faz esse voto com o Severus no 6º livro, pra proteger o Draco 3  
Eu já comecei a escrever o próximo cap, então acredito que vai sar logo logo!


	11. Chapter 11

Well Well... Aqui temos mais um capítulo...  
Bom, no cap passado não tivemos tantos comentarios, eu não sei se foi porque eu mudei o estilo, colando mais dialogos, ou se o cap foi ruim mesmo.  
Se vocês puderem me dizer como vocês preferem, seria incrivel e me ajudaria a melhorar cada vez mais!

Boa leitura meus amores 3

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

Depois que seu pai saiu, Draco e sua mãe foram às compras. Narcisa tomava o cuidado de levar o garoto para as lojas que tivesse menos pessoas possível. Quando Lucius disse que levariam o menino com eles ficou extremamente dividida, parte dela queria que seu Dragão ficasse longe de todo aquele tumulto do Beco Diagonal, mas sabia que ele não podia mais ficar aprisionado dentro da mansão.

Há dois dias Voldemort havia saído, e mesmo com ele longe, Draco não saia de seu quarto e para piorar continuava se recusando a comer. Ela começou evitava olhar para ele, o ato havia se tornado extremamente doloroso, seu menino estava se apagando aos poucos. Ele tinha mudado tanto nessas férias, mas não dava para esperar que ele fosse o mesmo depois de tudo...

Bom, a última loja é a Floreios e Borrões. – Saíram da loja. – Além dos livros da escola tem algum livro que você gostaria de comprar querido? Draco?

Desculpe, pode repetir?

Gostaria de comprar algum livro?

Ah… Não mãe, obrigado.

Sabe, pode ser bom ter algo para distrair a cabeça...

Draco parou alguns segundos olhando para ela. A preocupação da mulher era tão visível, ao ponto de ser quase palpável. Ele a conhecia bem demais, conseguia ver por cima do Glamour, que lançou em si mesma, que ela estava exausta.

\- É uma boa ideia. Faz tempo que eu não leio um bom livro. – Disse sorrindo levemente. Estava cansado de sentir que sua vida era frangalhos do que já havia sido, mas ele estava mais cansado de preocupar seus pais. Cansado de ver as olheiras profundas que sua mãe vinha escondendo, o peso que Lucius passou a carregar desde o dia em que voltou da missão, ou o ar de exaustão que Severus vinha carregando, por ficar horas e horas produzindo poções do sono para ele.

Os dois caminharam para a livraria. Esta não se encontrava tão vazia quanto as outras lojas, mas Narcisa acreditava que era algo Draco pudesse lidar.

Dentro da loja encontrava-se o trio de ouro. Harry não conseguiu sair da casa de seus tios tão cedo quanto gostaria, então teve de deixar para última hora as compras para o ano letivo, e é claro que a família Wesley não deixaria o garoto ir sozinho ao Beco.

\- Hermione eu tenho certeza que vi esse livro na sua mala.

\- Essa é uma nova edição Rony, significa que há coisas novas no livro que eu posso não saber ainda. – Rony lançou um olhar indignado para garota que sequer deu atenção e continuou a folhear o livro.

\- Dá pra acreditar? – Bateu no ombro de Harry para chamar sua atenção, que somente riu em resposta e voltou a olhar para a estante a sua frente.

Harry ainda não havia voltado a ser o mesmo. A morte de Cedrico o afetou profundamente, e para piorar tudo isso, ninguém acreditar que Voldemort havia retornado. Bufou irritado. Ele não era a merda do garoto-que-sobreviveu? O herói do mundo bruxo? Tudo bem, sempre detestou esses títulos, mas pensou que eles iriam valer alguma coisa. Infelizmente para ele, eles só tinham valor quando era conveniente. E não era conveniente ter pessoas entrando em pânico porque o Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado havia retornado. Agora o Grande Harry Potter não passava de um grande mentiroso.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo que pensou ser um grito do outro lado da loja. Teve o vislumbre de cabelos loiros conhecidos sumindo atrás de duas prateleiras a sua frente, mas foi rápido demais para que tivesse certeza. Seus olhos permaneceram fixos no local, mas nada confirmava que havia alguém ali. Estava pronto para ir até lá, quando foi chamado.

\- Hey cara, a gente precisa ir! Quero passar nas Zonkos antes da mamãe perceber.

\- Claro. – Olhou uma última vez para trás antes de sair da loja. Talvez tivesse sido apenas sua imaginação.

Draco estava caminhando entre as prateleiras, livros para si sempre havia sido algo fascinante. Poder juntar tantas palavras no mesmo lugar criando um mundo completamente novo não poderia ser descrito com nada além de fascinante.

Apesar de o ar da livraria o deixar contente, sentia seus pelos eriçarem cada vez que alguém passava perto demais de si. Sinceramente achava patético ter essas reações, mas era algo totalmente irracional. Seu corpo reagia a proximidade dos outros e ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu quando um rapaz passou próximo demais de si ao ponto de encostar em seu ombro, antes que pudesse impedir o grito saiu de seus lábios e seu corpo foi ao chão no mesmo instante. Narcisa olhou para trás sentindo sua respiração travar ao ver seu filho tremendo no chão e um rapaz em pé ao seu lado o olhando assustado. Com uma velocidade impressionante chegou a tempo de impedir o rapaz de tocar em Draco.

\- Pode deixar, eu cuido dele.  
\- Ah… eu… Tudo bem.

Narcisa se abaixou ao lado de Draco. Ele estava segurando o cabelo com tanta força que era capaz de arrancar alguns tufos se puxasse, seus olhos estavam marejados, mas ele tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto que assustou sua mãe.

\- Eu não deveria ter saído… - Ele riu. - Sabe mãe… Talvez eu só sirva para ser o brinquedinho dele mesmo… haha… Eu acho que já estou até me acostumando, quem sabe com o tempo eu não passe a gost-  
Narcisa bateu na cara de Draco antes que ele pudesse terminar sua frase. O rosto dela estava tão duro quanto uma pedra, mas dentro de si fervia de tanta raiva que sentia. Nunca imaginou que ouviria algo tão insano sair da boca de seu menino, muito menos que um dia bateria nele. Ela nunca havia levantado um dedo para o garoto… Trincou os dentes ao lembrar do culpado de tudo aquilo. Isso era tudo culpa dele.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy, não envergonhe nossa família dessa forma. Você não é uma criancinha frágil, você é um Malfoy! Aja como tal. Se recomponha e saia da loja. - Fechou os olhos quando viu as primeiras lágrimas descendo pelo rosto do garoto, dizer aquilo doeu de uma forma inimaginável, mas sabia que palavras doces não iriam ajudar naquele momento. Levantou indo para o caixa pagar os livros, deixando um Draco de olhos arregalados e chorosos para trás.

Abaixou a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas que haviam escorrido. Ele estava patético, por Merlin como ele fora capaz de dizer aquilo para sua mãe… Levantou ainda olhando para baixo. Ele era Draco Malfoy, não a porcaria de um lufano. Quando saiu da loja, já estava agindo como se nada houvesse ocorrido na loja. Fechou os olhos ao sentir a brisa bater no seu rosto, tudo o que queria era que esta levasse junto com ela seus problemas.

\- Draco.  
\- Mãe. Deixa que eu levo. - Disse pegando as sacolas.  
\- Seu pai mandou uma mensagem, Severus nos convidou para almoçar no castelo.  
\- Ah… claro.

Os dois entraram na carruagem e seguiram para o castelo. Era possível ver Hogwarts lá de baixo, Draco conhecia aquele lugar desde que se conhecia por gente. Sempre passava alguns dias com Severus, o ajudando a preparar suas poções. E quando o mais velho estava ocupado demais, brincava pelos corredores, hora correndo atrás da Madame Norra, hora conversando com os fantasma. Mesmo sozinho, Draco sempre encontrava uma maneira de se divertir. Queria poder voltar para aquela época.

\- Eu… - Limpou a garganta. - Me desculpe, aquilo não vai se repetir.  
\- Tudo bem. - Narcisa olhou para o leve vermelho que ainda marcava o rosto dele. - Não devia ter batido em você, Dragão. - Acariciou sua face.  
\- Eu precisava disso. - Disse segurando a mão dela. - E nem foi tão forte.

Passaram o resto da viajem de mãos dadas sem conversar.

Quando chegaram a mansão, Lucius e Severus os esperavam na porta. Era nítido que ambos não queriam ficar a sós em um lugar onde pudessem conversar. Lucius tinha medo de falar mais alguma coisa que pudesse magoar Severus, por mais que esse fosse seu desejo no momento, e Severus não se sentia pronto para o que ele imaginava que viria. Depois de tantos anos eles iriam terminar… Lucius sempre fora um exímio mentiroso, mas em suas relações íntimas, a mentira era a pior das traições. Ele podia até dizer que se tratava mais de uma omissão do que de uma mentira, mas duvidava que isso faria alguma diferença para o homem ao seu lado.

Caminhou em direção a carruagem ajudando Narcisa sair. Os quatro caminharam para o aposento de Severus em completo silêncio. Não era incomum que a família fizesse alguma refeição no castelo, mas nunca no salão. O silêncio permaneceu durante a refeição inteira. Draco sabia que sua família não era do tipo que passava horas e horas conversando, mas aquilo já era estranho.

\- Luc por que você já estava em Hogwarts? - Lucius olhou para Severus, que captou exatamente o que o outro queria. Eles se levantaram e foram em direção a sala de estar.  
\- Dragão porque você não aproveita que está aqui e já deixa suas coisas no seu quarto. - Draco sabia que aquilo não era um pedido, então se levantou e pegou suas coisas antes de se retirar.

Mesmo depois da saída de de Draco, os três continuaram em silêncio por um tempo, cada um com seus pensamentos.

\- Então… Você não me respondeu querido. - Lucius virou de costas para mulher, não estava nos seus planos contar o que havia feito, mas na situação atual, não tinha muito o que fazer, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, Severus o entregou.  
\- Ele fez um maldito voto perpétuo.  
\- Seu traidor… quem você pensa… - Se virou para Narcisa. - Esse… Ele vem mentindo para nós, por sabe se lá há quanto tempo! Ele é um maldito espião do Dumbledore.  
\- Você não tem o direito de sair contando as coisas dessa forma.  
\- Eu só fiz algo que você já tinha feito. - Disse se aproximando do outro.

Narcisa olhava para a cena que se desenrolava em sua frente. Seus maridos nunca foram do tipo violentos, suas brigas, por quaisquer motivos que fossem, nunca tiveram necessidade de levantar a voz. E agora estavam os dois ali, aos berros quase se estapeando feito dois trouxas. Sua risada começou baixa, mas foi aumentando pouco a pouco ao ponto de estar mais alto que os gritos dos homens, que a olharam assustados.

Ela ria descontroladamente, e quando levantou sua cabeça para olhar para os homens, saiam grossas lágrimas de seus olhos, e sua risada foi virando soluços. Os dois esqueceram completamente pelo o que estavam brigando e foram até a mulher que variava entre rir e chorar.

\- Eu bati no Draco. - Disse quando seus soluços foram diminuindo. - Eu nunca levantei a mão para ele… Mas hoje, pela primeira vez, eu bati no meu menino. Nossa família… Eu… Encostaram nele na livraria e ele surtou. Sabe o que ele disse? Que talvez pudesse até gostar… -Riu. - Por Merlin… O que está acontecendo com a gente? Quando nossa vida virou esse caos?  
\- Narcisa eu…  
\- Calado. - Se levantou limpando as lágrimas que ainda corriam pelo seu rosto. - Eu quero minha fámilia de volta. E se você precisa ser um maldito traidor para isso, ou você tenha que fazer algo tão estúpido quanto o voto perpétuo, que seja.  
\- Cissa… - Os dois estavam completamente chocados com a reação da mulher.  
\- Eu não terminei! Nós vamos obliviar Draco. Infelizmente não podemos tirar todas as lembranças desses dias sem a permissão dele, mas antes que volte a Hogwarts, vamos guardar as memórias dos momentos com Voldemort. Esteja pronto para isso Severus. Estou indo embora e espero não ser seguida.

Os dois ficaram apenas olhando para porta pela qual a mulher havia acabado. Lucius sentou no sofá completamente exausto. Sua família estava colapsando, e a maior parte daquilo era culpa sua. Se não soubesse das consequências, seria capaz de pegar um vira tempo e mudar tudo aquilo de alguma maneira.

\- Não é sua culpa. - Sentou ao lado do outro. - Se alguém tem culpa de alguma coisa, sou eu…  
\- Severus… Por que você não me contou? - Pegou a mão do professor de poções, o forçando a encarar seus olhos. Precisava ter certeza que outro não iria mentir novamente. E os olhos de Severus nunca esconderam nada de si.  
\- Existe uma profecia. Eu contei para ele. E essa foi a sentença de morte dos Potters. Eu… Eu não a amava mais, mas eu não podia simplesmente deixar com que Voldemort matasse eles sabendo que fui eu quem disse que o garoto poderia vir a ser a derrota dele. Então eu contei tudo para Dumbledore e quando eu vi já estava dentro da ordem. E você… o Lorde tinha acabado de sumir, os comensais estavam surtando, você estava surtando… Vocês três são a única coisa que eu tenho, eu não podia contar, se eu contasse eu iria perder tudo. - Severus olhou diretamente nos olhos do mais velho, sem desviar um segundo se quer durante toda sua fala.  
\- Eu posso entender porque você não contou antes… Mas já fazem mais de 15 anos Severus. Eu mudei, você poderia ter me contado.  
\- Eu sei… Eu só não sabia como contar isso, especialmente para você.  
\- Espero que você tenha consciência de que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu não perdoaria. - Puxou o outro para seus braços - Idiota.  
\- Eu sei. - Enfiou a cabeça no pescoço no outro aspirando seu cheiro.

Ficaram naquele silêncio eternizando o momento. Snape sabia que não estava completamente perdoado, e que corria o risco de Lucius jogar isso em sua cara a todo momento. Mas isso não importava, ele ainda tinha sua família…

\- O que você tinha na cabeça para fazer um voto com Dumbledore?  
\- Ele é único que pode manter Voldemort longe de Draco.  
\- Mas dessa maneira você vai estar correndo um risco muito grande.  
\- Nós já estamos correndo risco apenas por estar perto daquele lunático. E eu não estou fazendo nada que você não tenha feito, não é seu espiãozinho duas caras.  
\- Luc… - Suspirou ao sentir os lábios do mais velho colarem nos seus. - Nós vamos mesmo obliviar Draco?  
\- Não me parece uma boa opção, mas o que ele disse para Cissa... Nosso Dragão não pode ficar revivendo aqueles momentos sempre que alguém esbarrar nele.  
\- Eu vou me preparar, no dia anterior a volta dele, eu irei na Mansão.

O resto da semana passou rapidamente, depois do que aconteceu na livraria, Draco passou a ficar vinte e quatro horas dentro de seus aposentos, com a desculpa de estar terminando os deveres de férias. Nem Narcisa, nem Lucius tentou impedir que o garoto se trancafiasse. A verdade é que ambos se sentiam culpados pelo o que estavam prestes a fazer. Saber que era o melhor para o garoto não ajudava, a ideia de guardar parte da memória dele, ainda mais sem a permissão do mesmo não era exatamente acalentadora para eles. Então resolveram ao menos contar antes de enfeitiçar o garoto.

Draco sentou em sua cama observando a mala no canto do quarto. Ela estava menor que o de costume, provavelmente por ter deixado todo seu material no seu quarto em Hogwarts. Ele agradecia imensamente a Salazar Slystherin, por ter decidido que cada integrante de sua casa merecia ter seu próprio quarto. Não fazia ideia de como seria sua vida se tivesse que dividir o quarto com outros garotos. Caiu para trás na cama. No outro dia o rapaz havia apenas esbarrado em seu ombro e ele tinha entrado em pânico, como iria viver dentro de um castelo cheio de pessoas andando para lá e para cá. Se toda a situação já não tivesse péssima, tinha certeza que ouviu a voz do Weasel naquele momento, o que significava que Potter e a Sangue ruim provavelmente estavam lá, e só a ideia do trio de ouro ter visto o que aconteceu o perturbava. E ainda tinha aquela maldita missão. Um toque a porta o tirou de seus pensamentos.  
\- Draco?  
\- Pode entrar mãe. - Desfez o feitiço que trancava a porta, deixando seus três pais entrarem no quarto.  
\- Como você está querido?  
\- Bem eu acho. Minhas coisas já estão prontas para amanhã. Algum problema? - A cara deles não estava das melhores.  
\- Filho - Lucius sentou ao lado do garoto. Seu pai não era do tipo que sentava para conversar, o que estava tornava a situação ainda mais estranha. - Eu e os seus pais conversamos, e decidimos colocar você sob um obliviate.  
Ele olhou para seu pai, ele não era do tipo que brincava, ainda mais sobre isso. Uma das poucas tradições que Lucius não seguia de maneira alguma é enfeitiçar de alguma maneira seu filho. Nunca lançou um cruciato sequer no garoto como punição, ou qualquer outra coisa. Então apesar dele dizer que iria oblivia-lo e isso parecer surreal demais, o garoto não suspeito nem por um segundo que ele não estivesse sério sobre isso.  
\- Nós não iriamos te contar. - Draco olhou assustado para sua mãe ao ouvi-la.  
\- Vocês vão apagar minhas memórias?  
\- Não... Sinceramente eu adoraria. Mas as chances de sucesso seriam baixas por se tratarem de memórias tão... marcantes. - O olhar de sua mãe não desviou em nenhum momento, ela estava decidida a fazer isso, mesmo sem sua permissão. - Severus me convenceu que se você concorda-se, as chances de dar certo seriam maiores.  
\- Não quero que elas sejam apagadas. Eu preciso... não. Eu quero me lembrar muito bem quem foi que destruiu nossa família, a quem eu devo direcionar meu ódio. Mas... - Olhou para suas mãos, a cena da livraria se repetia em sua cabeça sem parar. - Eu aceito guardá-las. Ao menos até que esteja resolvido.  
\- Severus é um ótimo Occluments, tenho certeza que dará tudo certo querido. - Beijou sua testa antes de se afastar. - Vamos deixa-los a sós.  
Lucius olhou para Severus, apesar da mentira ainda confiava sua vida a ele, mas não pode evitar ficar receoso por Draco.  
\- Eu não vou fazer nada errado Lucius. - Disse desencostou da parede onde se encontrava até o momento indo em direção a cama do garoto. - Não precisa me olhar assim. Ele também é meu filho.  
Narcisa puxou levemente Lucius para fora, eles ainda tinham muitos problemas para resolver. Mas cada um teria seu tempo, agora a prioridade deles era proteger seu menino.  
Snape sentou-se ao lado de Draco que permanecia imerso em sua mente desde que falara. É claro que eles não tinham nenhuma ligação sanguínea, existia a possibilidade dele misturar seus genes ao de Lucius para a fecundação, mas seria minimamente estranho se Draco tivesse nascido com traços de Severus, levantaria suspeitas desnecessárias para o relacionamento dos três. Mas isso não o impediu de juntar sua magia a dos dois durante a gestação, de forma que o garoto fosse ligado a si também, ou ao menos sua magia era.

Foi o primeiro a segurar o garotinho gordo com uma penugem loira sobre a cabeça. Foi um dos poucos momentos que Severus permitiu que algumas lágrimas saíssem, para as parteiras o homem estava apenas emocionado de ver o nascimento de seu afilhado, mas os dois Malfoys entendiam muito bem a importância daquele momento, a insegurança de ser posto de lado morreu no instante em que Draco abriu os olhinhos e encarou Severus com um sorriso lindo no rosto.  
\- Vamos começar?  
\- Claro. - Respirou fundo, lançou um feitiço na poltrona a trazendo para perto da cama e sentou-se nela. - É melhor você se deitar, não vai ser uma experiência agradável, então é melhor que esteja o mais confortável possível.  
Depois de três horas finalmente saiu do quarto, Draco dormia com o rosto banhado em lágrimas assim como estava o de Severus. Ele tinha certeza que aquela havia sido o pior momento de sua vida. Não só teve de ver todas as torturas pelas quais o garoto passou, como teve de fazer Draco revivê-las, e isso foi definitivamente o que ele mais odiou fazer. Tentou ser o mais ágil possível, mas velocidade não iria evitar a dor do outro.

Narcisa estava apoiada na parede oposta a da porta à sua espera. Seu rosto mostrava um misto de feições, raiva, dor, angústia.  
\- Perguntar como foi seria minimamente idiota. - Disse o abraçando. - Ele voltou... Exigiu ver Draco imediatamente, mas Lucius conseguiu um tempo.  
\- Como?  
\- Você sabe como... Eu não podia ficar lá vendo ele ser cruciado por defender nosso menino. - Escondeu o rosto no pescoço do outro. - Eu vou matá-lo. Eu juro por Merlin, que vou ser eu a lançar a imperdoável.

* * *

Gostaram?  
Acredito que o próximo episódio nosso Draquinho vai para Hogwarts em segurança 3


	12. Chapter 12

Atention as notas finais!  
Boa leitura

* * *

Respirou fundo antes de bater na porta do escritório, seu coração estava extremamente acelerado. Aquele lugar era como um santuário para si. Sempre que seu pai o chamava ali seus olhos brilhavam, mesmo que já tivesse ido àquele lugar diversas vezes. Mas agora quem o convidava a entrar na sala era o Lorde das Trevas. Sentia-se culpado por pensar dessa maneira, mas o sentimento que tinha com a situação era de que o Lorde Voldemort estava maculando seu espaço sagrado.

Ouviu a voz de dentro da sala o convidar a entrar e esqueceu de respirar por alguns instantes, ajeitou a roupa e respirou fundo uma última vezes ante de entrar na sala de cabeça baixa, caminhou em passos lentos até as poltronas a frente da mesa sem se atrever a lançar um olhar se quer ao lugar.

M'lorde. - cumprimentou. - Avisaram-me que o senhor ordenou me chamar.

Draco… - Voldemort se deleitava ao sentir o medo exalando do rapaz. - Sente-se.

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas. Se fosse em outro momento, estaria analisando as gigantescas prateleiras, mas no momento só conseguia olhar para linha em sua calça em um tom mais claro do que o resto, era fascinante… Engoliu seco.

Então amanhã é o grande retorno a Hogwarts…

Sim senhor.

Ótimo. Gostaria de repassar com você alguns detalhes da sua missão.

 _Missão?_ Procurou pelas memórias sobre o que o Lorde das Trevas estava falando, sua mente estava um tanto confusa, talvez porque tivesse acordado a pouco tempo.

Claro M'Lorde. - Voldemort analisou a postura do garoto. Apesar de demonstrar medo pela sua presença, havia algo diferente, e ele não gostava nem um pouco disso.

Espero que não tenha se esquecido de sua missão... sobre Potter.

Não M'Lorde! De forma alguma… Eu sei exatamente o que fazer. - Voldemort sorriu maliciosamente com a resposta do mais novo. Havia dedicado boa parte do seu tempo precioso para ensinar direitinho, nas últimas semanas, como Draco deveria realizar sua missão.

Pois bem… Me explique! - Disse com um sorriso malicioso, que passou despercebido pelo garoto por estar ainda de cabeça baixa.

Certo… - Draco engoliu seco e limpou a garganta, as lembranças sobre a missão eram um tanto vagas. - Eu preciso trazer Potter vivo para o Lorde.

E como você vai fazer isso? - Malfoy respirou fundo.

Vou seduzir… - Sentiu um desconforto grande ao pensar na idéia, não podia imaginar nada mais asqueroso do que ter que seduzir o Santo Potter, mas sentia que esse não era o único problema. - Eu vou seduzir Harry Potter e trazê-lo para o Lorde das Trevas.

Voldemort analisou o comportamento do garoto sentado à sua frente, ele tinha a mesma postura da primeira vez que o chamou na sala, talvez o tempo distante de si tenha feito ele se esquecer dos momentos prazerosos que passaram junto. Antes que o Voldemort pudesse falar alguma coisa, a porta foi aberta por um comensal da morte. Ao ver onde havia acabado de entrar o rapaz ficou completamente em choque. Draco olhava a cena como divertimento, com certeza alguém iria ser punido ali.

Draco… - Voldemort disse sem tirar os olhos do comensal, havia mais coisas que queria perguntar para ele, a forma como Draco agiu o deixou intrigado, mas se ao mesmo tempo que sabia que o que o comensal tinha para dizer era importante, afinal ninguém se atreveria a entrar em sua presença daquele modo se não o fosse, não pode deixar de se irritar com a interrupção. - Pode se retirar.

Malfoy não precisou ouvir duas vezes antes de se levantar e sair o mais rápido possível do escritório. Sinceramente, ele não queria estar na pele daquele rapaz.

Sentiu seu coração se acalmar conforme andava pelos corredores. Para sua sorte a partir do dia seguinte passaria um bom tempo longe da mansão, e se pudesse depender de si, não voltaria nem mesmo nos feriados, mas não se atreveria a ficar se ver seus pais, ao menos Severus podia ver na escola, acabou sorrindo, mas fechou a cara assim que percebeu que estava fazendo, não conseguia impedir de sentir um calor no peito ao se lembrar da primeira vez que soube que Severus seria seu professor, ainda lembrava de como Lucius havia ficado com ciúmes, dos dois, saber que teria um de seus pais consigo em um lugar, que apesar de já conhecido, estaria cheio de estranhos, era bom demais.

Apesar do medo de conhecer estava muito ansioso em ter novos amigos. Sempre teve vontade, em completo segredo, de ter um irmãozinho, alguém para correr com ele por aquela mansão enorme, as vezes era solitário, mas seus pais sempre fizeram questão de chamar seus amigos. Suspirou, se ao menos pudesse voltar para aquela época, onde sua única preocupação era se o garoto que sobreviveu seria seu amigo.

Narcisa andava de uma lado para o outro no quarto, Lucius estava deitado na cama, ainda se recuperando da recente tortura do Lorde das Trevas, enquanto Severus acariciava seus cabelos.

Vai acabar furando o carpete desse jeito Cissa.

Os dois olharam para Lucius, que estava dormindo até aquele momento. Se sentou com dificuldade na cama, ainda sentia dores por todo corpo, apesar da poção que Severus havia lhe dado. Não se arrependia do que havia feito, seu filho não tinha a menor condição de se encontrar com aquele monstro, preferia que ele não tivesse se quer que olhar na cara do bruxo das trevas, mas como não era opcional, que ao menos tivesse adiado o encontro.

Lucius, não se levante! - Severus o puxou para baixo. - A poção ainda está trabalhando, você precisa descansar.

Como eu vou descansar, quando nosso dragão está com aquele verme e sabe se lá o que vai fazer com o garoto?

Ele não deveria ter voltado só semana que vem? - Narcisa se sentou na cama próximo aos homens, pegou um pano que estava sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e enxugou o suor no rosto do marido, ele estava mais pálido que o normal, deveria ainda estar sentindo os efeitos das consecutivas cruciações. - Só espero que o fizemos não tenha piorado tudo.

Então deu certo? - Lucius perguntou olhando para Severus.

Sim… - Severus fechou os olhos, as imagens ainda eram nítidas em sua mente, a ideia de que Draco pudesse estar revivendo tudo naquele momento como se fosse a primeira vez o causava náuseas, mas não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer, além de implorar a Merlin que o garoto estivesse bem.

Os três ficaram em silêncio com seus próprios pensamentos sobre o assunto, Narcisa se deitou na cama junto com os homens, e os três permaneceram deitados juntos se abraçando. A vida deles havia virado de ponta cabeça, estavam completamente de mãos atadas. Se assustaram ao ouvir batidas na porta. Narcisa saíra correndo da cama indo abrir a porta, haviam combinado uma maneira específica de bater na porta, para identificarem quem estava por trás dela, e pelo o que ouviram, era Draco. A respiração de todos sumiu enquanto o garoto entrava no quarto, mas logo soltaram aliviados ao perceber que o mesmo estava bem, mesmo que ele não houvesse dito nada, mas sabiam bem a que situação Voldemort deixava Draco após o estuprar.

Tio Sev! O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar em Hogwarts? - Disse Draco surpreso ao ver o padrinho deitado na cama com seu pai.

Esqueci alguns materiais na sala de poções da mansão, então voltei para buscar.

Poderia ter me pedido, afinal de contas, estarei chegando amanhã na escola.

E perderia a oportunidade de ver minha família?

Se fosse em outra ocasião, sorrisos singelos estariam estampados nos rostos dos adultos presentes, mas estes sabiam que o que Severus tinha dito, até poderia ser verdade, mas infelizmente naquele momento não era.

Como foi seu encontro com o Lorde? - Narcisa fez a pergunta que todos queria ouvir, mas ninguém tivera coragem de perguntar, até o momento.

Foi… Estranha. - Sentou-se em uma das poltronas. - Tanto quanto foi a primeira.

Ele fez ou disse algo? - Perguntou Lucius, voltando a sentar-se, sem ser impedido por Severus dessa vez.

Bom, ele só perguntou se eu me lembrava da missão. Acho que ele ia dizer mais algumas coisas, mas um comensal qualquer acabou invadindo a sala. - Pegou um dos biscoitos em cima da mesa central, estava tranquilo apesar do encontro mais cedo, não percebia a tensão no ar que exalava de seus pais. - Até que deu um pouco de dó, a maneira como o Lorde olhou para ele foi de dar medo.

Os três encaravam o garoto falar, era como se os últimos meses não tivessem acontecido. Draco agia como se não tivesse sido torturado incessantemente, nas mãos de um pervertido. Se ao menos eles pudessem conservar seu dragão daquela forma. Draco ficou mais algumas horas no quarto dos pais, antes de Severus anunciar que estaría voltando para Hogwarts, ele deveria estar na escola, antes que as crianças chegassem. Draco aproveitou a deixa e foi para seu quarto, queria descansar bem antes da longa viagem que faria no dia seguinte. Suspirou enquanto fechava a porta de seu quarto. A partir de amanhã ele teria uma missão a ser realizada.

Lucius e Narcisa ficavam um de cada lado de Draco, de forma que ninguém esbarrasse nele sem querer, apesar de saber que o garoto não se lembrava de nada, a memória do corpo era diferente da memória da mente, era tudo muito recente ainda, e eles preferiam tomar cuidado. Não houve nenhum ano em que seus pais não tivesse o acompanhado até a estação para que tomasse o trem. Muitos pais só acompanhavam seus filhos no primeiro ano, no máximo o segundo. Parou e se voltou para seus pais, não sentia-se bem em saber que enquanto ele estava indo para longe, seus pais iriam ter que ficar naquela mansão infestada de comensais da morte.

Draco. Você sabe que nós no orgulhamos de você, não é? - Apesar das palavras calorosas, tanto Lucius quanto o resto da família, mantinham a face sem expressão, como era de costume dos Malfoys.

Eu vou dar mais orgulho ainda este ano. - Disse um ar determinado, que não agradou em nada seus pais. Eles sabiam que ele estava falando sobre a missão.

Oh… Dragão. - Narcisa não resistiu a dar um último abraço em seu filho, antes deste entrar no vagão. Ela entendia que o melhor para Draco no momento era ficar o mais longe possível da mansão, mas não mudava o fato de que sentiria falta de seu menino.

Não muito longe da onde os Malfoys estavam se despedindo se encontrava a família Weasley,estavam terminando de colocar as malas dentro do trem e prontos para entrar no vagão quando Ron se deparou com a cena no mínimo esquisita que se passava ao lado deles.

Então eles sabem o que é um abraço… Se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos não acreditaria. - Disse enquanto subia no vagão.

Harry ficou parado encarando a cena. Tinha que concordar com Ron, a verdade é que nunca tinha pensado no assunto, mas sabia que mesmo que tivesse pensado, não achava que os Malfoys se amavam pra valer. Quer dizer, eles não pareciam do tipo que podiam amar… Os olhos de Harry se entristeceram. Pelo visto ele estava errado, até mesmo pessoas más como o Malfoy tinha pais que o amavam, ou pelo menos uma mãe, já que Lucius Malfoy parecia enojado da cena. Não pode deixar de ver como Malfoy estava tenso nos braços de sua mãe, apesar de estar a abraçando de volta, provavelmente ele não estava acostumado com esses acessos de afetividade. Quando estes se separaram pode ver que o rosto do garoto estava levemente corado e tinha um sorriso envergonhado nos lábios, o que o deixou completamente chocado.

Harry você não vai entrar? - Perguntou Hermione de dentro do vagão.

Harry desviou o olhar para ver quem havia o chamado, e em seguida voltou a olhar para família de Draco, mas estes já haviam voltado para postura fria e superior que sempre ostentavam, parecia que o momento que havia presenciado nunca existiu… Ele deve ter imaginado coisas.

Vou sim! - Harry entrou no vagão e seguiu Hermione até o vagão onde ficariam.

Draco entrou no trem, a atitude da sua mãe foi extremamente inesperada, ela nunca havia feito algo do tipo, não que ele ficasse irritado ou qualquer coisa do tipo, na verdade ficou até feliz demais, ao ponto de sorrir daquele jeito, na frente de todos. Procurou por um vagão vazio que pudesse entrar, passou pelo vagão onde o trio de ouro estava, ver Potter pessoalmente fez seu coração disparar. Saiu andando o mais rápido possível e entrou na primeira cabine vazia que encontrou, a ideia de que teria que se tornar amiguinho de Harry Potter o enjoava, conhecendo o garoto de ouro, ele provavelmente seria que socializar com o traidor de sangue e a sangue ruim.

Ele soltou um suspiro longo ao sentar no banco, sentiu seu corpo relaxar, era a primeira vez desde que voldemort chegou na Mansão que sentia seus músculos relaxarem, era como se estivesse tenso durante as férias inteiras… Ele não iria pensar sobre o plano para seduzir o Harry agora, Ele tinha certeza que aquele ano seria uma dor de cabeça.

* * *

Well... Well... Samuel... Quanto tempo meus chuchus, sentiram minha falta?  
Bom, faz tipo uma década que eu não apareço por aqui. Sinceramente eu não tenho nem palavras para descrever como eu sinto muito por essa demora.  
Eu pessoalmente odeio dar desculpas, mas eu acho que o minimo que eu posso fazer é explicar o porque da demora. No final de abril eu terminei a faculdade, e com o passar do tempo eu fui ficando cada vez mais depressiva, sem vontade fazer nada, e isso inclui Encantando, me doia muito saber que eu não estava fazendo algo que eu amava, que é escrever. Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu fiquei encarando o computador tentanto escrever esse capítulo, mas não saia nada. Cheguei até a pensar em postar só quando tivesse com a história completa, mas quando eu finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo eu precisava postar, eu não estou escrevendo essa história porque quero reviews, likes, etc.., mas todos nós sabemos como essas coisas ajudam né kkk  
Bom sintam a vontadde para me xingar pela demora, eu mereço. Não vou prometer que vou postar rápido, porque eu se quer tenho outros capítulos escritos, mas vou me esforçar para que isso aconteça.  
Muito obrigada por ler, espero que continue me acompanhando.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Como era de praxe, todo os anos o chapéu seletor agraciava os alunos e professores com um discurso diferente, e esse ano não seria diferente, assim que os primeiros anistas estavam em frente ao banco onde McGonagall havia depositado o chapéu este lançou seus primeiros versos.

 **Antigamente quando eu era novo  
E Hogwarts apenas alvorecia  
Os criadores de nossa nobre escola  
Pensavam que jamais iriam se separar:  
Unidos por um objetivo comum,  
Acalentavam o mesmo desejo,  
Ter a melhor escola de magia do mundo  
E transmitir seus conhecimentos  
"Juntos construiremos e ensinaremos!"  
Decidiram os quatro bons amigos  
Jamais sonhando que chegasse um dia  
Em que poderiam se separar,  
Pois onde se encontrariam amigos iguais  
A Salazar Slytherin e Godrico Gryffindor?  
A não ser em outro par semelhante  
Como Helga Hufflepuff e Rowena Ravenclaw  
Então como pôde malograr a idéia  
E toda essa amizade fraquejar?  
Ora estive presente e posso narrar  
Uma história triste e deplorável  
Disse Slytherin:"Ensinaremos só  
Os da mais pura ancestralidade."  
Disse Ravenclaw:"Ensinaremos os  
De inegável inteligência."  
Disse Gryffindor:"Esnsinaremos os  
De nomes ilustres por grandes feitos."  
Disse Hufflepuff:"Ensinaremos todos,  
E os tratarei com igualdade."  
Diferenças que pouco pesaram  
Quando no início vieram à luz,  
Pois cada fundador ergueu para si  
Uma casa em que pudesse admitir  
Apenas os que quisesse,por isso  
Slytherin, aceitou apenas os bruxos  
De puro-sangue e grande astúcia,  
Que a ele pudessem a vir igualar,  
E somente os de mente mais aguda  
Tornaram-se alunos de Ravenclaw,  
Enquanto os mais corajosos e ousados  
Foram para o destemido Gryffindor.  
A boa Hufflepuff recebeu os restantes  
E lhes ensinou tudo que conhecia,  
Assim casas e idealizadores  
Mantiveram a amizade firme e fiel.  
Hogwarts trabalhou em paz e harmonia  
Durante vários anos felizes,  
Mas então a discórdia se insinuou  
Nutrida por nossas falhas e medos.  
As casas que, como quatro pilares,  
Tinham sustentado o nosso ideal,  
Voltaram-se umas contra as outras e  
Divididas buscaram dominar.  
Por um momento pareceu que a escola  
Em breve encontraria um triste fim,  
Os duelos e lutas constantes  
Os embates de amigo contra amigo  
E finalmente chegou uma manhã  
Em que o velho Slytherin se retirou  
E embora a briga tivesse cessado  
Deixou-nos todos muito abatidos.  
E nunca desde que reduzidos  
A três seus quatro fundadores  
As Casas retomaram a união  
Que de início pretenderam manter.  
E agora o Chapéu Seletor aqui está  
E todos vocês sabem por quê:  
Eu divido vocês entre as casas  
Pois esta é minha razão de ser  
Mas este ano farei mais que escolher  
Ouçam atentamente a minha canção:  
Embora condenado a separá-los  
Preocupa-me o erro de sempre assim agir  
Preciso cumprir a obrigação, sei  
Preciso quarteá-los a cada ano  
Mas questiono se selecionar  
Não pdoerá trazer o fim que receio.  
Ah, conheço os perigos, os sinais  
Mostra-nos a história que tudo lembra,  
Pois nossa Hogwarts corre perigo  
Que vem inimigos externos, mortais  
E precisamos unir em seu seio  
Ou ruiremos de dentro para fora  
Avisei a todos, preveni a todo... ***

O buchicho começou assim que o chapéu terminou seu discurso. Ele não poderia estar falando sério, quem em sã consciência uniria as casas? Ainda mais quando se tratava da sonserina e grifinória, era praticamente declarar caos no castelo. Eles não podiam estar realmente acreditando naquele monte de baboseira que Harry Potter havia dito sobre Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, ele morreu juntos com os pais dele. Porque Potter insistia em querer a atenção das pessoas, as assustando sem necessidade alguma…

Harry mantinha a cabeça abaixada, olhando para seu prato vazio. Seus amigos da casa o olhavam em um misto de pena e medo. Pena por conhecerem Harry, e saberem que ele não mentiria sobre isso e medo dele ter ficado completamente louco, depois de ter presenciado a morte de Cedrico.

Hermione segurou na mão de Harry chamando sua atenção.

\- Não ligue para o que eles estão dizendo Harry, logo esse assunto morre e ninguém mais vai sequer lembrar.

\- Isso porque não é você que está sendo chamada de mentirosa. - Disse Rony encarando as mãos unidas sobre a mesa. Hermione encarou Rony irritada.

\- Está tudo bem pessoal. - Deu um sorriso tímido. - Só estou me acostumando de novo a ser O Harry Potter.

\- Você sempre vai ser só Harry para nos amigão. - Rony disse, com as mãos dos seus amigos longe um do outro, seu humor voltou ao normal.

Draco entrou no grande salão quando o último aluno tirava o chapéu seletor e sentava-se na mesa da Corvinal. Tinha estado em seu quarto até aquele momento, desde que chegara ao castelo sentiu-se sufocado com tantas pessoas, deveria ter aumentado o número de alunos, e o castelo já comportava, afinal nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes.

Caminhou até a mesa da Sonserina, sentava no mesmo lugar ao longo dos anos que esteve ali, mas isso não impediu que Pansy levantar e acenar para ele, ao lado dela estavam Blaise, Gregory e Vicent. Ver seus amigos ali era confortável, ao contrário do que as outras casas pensam, a sonserina era uma casa extremamente leal, e se dessem sorte essa lealdade poderia resultar em uma amizade.

\- Draquinho! - Pansy se agarrou ao braço de Draco assim que este sentou, causando um leve tremor no garoto, que logo foi ignorado. - Senti sua falta, não nos vemos desde que as aulas terminaram.

\- Você está bem? - Blaise o encarava com olhos intensos, só chegou a conhecer Blaise em Hogwarts, mas isso não fez nenhuma diferença, parecia que eles se conheciam a anos, Blaise acabou transformando Draco em seu irmão mais novo, e apesar de terem a mesma idade, Blaise cuidava e protegia Draco como se fosse muito mais novo.

\- Eu estou bem. - Tirou o braço de Pansy ao redor do seu. - As férias foram um tanto conturbadas, mas conversamos sobre isso depois ok.

\- Sentimos sua falta Draco. - Gregory que até aquele momento não havia tirado os olhos do prato disse, Vicent balançou a cabeça concordando com o que outro havia dito.

Draco olhou para os quatros a sua volta, sabia que muitos chamavam eles de A Corte do príncipe da sonserina, é claro que eles não faziam questão de discutir sobre isso, principalmente Draco, mas ele sabia que eles eram muito mais que isso, eram quase uma segunda família para ele.

\- Eu também senti a falta de vocês. - Draco permitiu um sorriso discreto saísse de seus lábios. - Meu quarto mais tarde.

Um _claro_ baixo foi dito por todos. Draco iria contar com seus amigos no seu mais novo pecado. O Lorde poderia ter pedido algo mais fácil, como por exemplo matar Dumbledore, do jeito que ele era um velho gaga, já deveria estar com o pé na cova. Agora… Seduzir Potter? Isso exigiria mais de si do que podia imaginar. Mas também não era algo impossível, afinal de contas ele era um Malfoy.

Todos voltaram-se para a mesa dos professores quando Dumbledore se levantou, ele pediu silêncio ao salão que se calou gradativamente.

\- Como vocês ouviram, do sábio Chapéu Seletor, é tempo de mudanças! Tempo de nos unirmos, frente aos perigos existentes. Levando isso em consideração e os últimos fatos que ocorreram, a escola decidiu promover um evento. - Dumbledore escondia um sorriso pequeno por trás de sua barba, os motivos pelo qual o evento teve de ser feito não eram os melhores, mas pressentia que algo muito bom iria resultar de tudo aquilo. - Receio que o jantar irá demorar um pouco a mais para ser servido.

O barulho era ainda maior dessa vez, eles teriam um evento para unir as casas? Mas o que estava passando pela cabeça dos professores em concordarem com aquilo?

\- Durante esse ano letivo serão selecionados quatro representantes de cada ano por casa, e serão os senhores que iram escolher seus representante. Enquanto termino de explicar, na frente do senhores há um papel e caneta para escrever o nome do representante do ano e casa de vocês, é só depositarem o papel da mesa e ele sumira. - Os alunos olhavam entre si sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, alguns já haviam escrito e o papel já havia desaparecido. - Esses representantes irão ser responsáveis pela união de suas casas, cada representante vai se juntar com de outra casa e vão montar estratégias para tornar suas casas harmoniosas. Para que isso seja feito da melhor maneira, os representantes selecionados irão se mudar para um novo salão comunal, junto com todos os outros, é claro que terão permissão de irem a seus salões originais, contudo seus parceiros devem os acompanhar. Ao longo do ano anunciaremos as etapas que cada dupla irá cumprir. Por hora iremos apenas descobrir quem foram os sortudos a participar desse tão prestigiado evento. - Minerva puxou levemente sua capa dizendo algo baixinho, colocando uma faça surpresa no rosto do diretor. - Certo… Certo… Parece que me esqueci de anunciar o nome de tão importante evento. "De volta as origens".

Todos os alunos já haviam escrito os quatro nomes no papel, apesar de incertos se deveriam fazer aquilo ou não, alguns relutaram até o último minuto, como o grupo de Draco, mas por fim também escreveram. Era tudo que faltava para completar o ano de Draco.

\- Quem for nomeado, se encaminhe até a mesa dos professores.

Na frente do professor surgiu um caldeirão prateado, dentro havia todos os papéis assinados pelos alunos. Uma luz dourada preencheu todo o caldeirão, e de dentro o primeiro papel, com os nomes dos dois primeiros parceiros, o primeiro ano não participou, por motivos claros, eles não se conheciam, logo não saberiam quem escolher, ficariam juntos com o pessoal do segundo ano. O papel levitou até a mão estendida do diretor Dumbledore, que o segurou em frente a seus olhos.

\- Merlinda Bryies da Lufa-Lufa e Caroline Develin da Corvinal.

Assim que os nomes das garotas foram anunciadas palmas excitantes iniciaram, mas logo foram aplaudidas com força. Ambas as garotas se levantaram e foram até a mesa dos professores, no pulso de ambas surgiu uma pulseira dourada, uma linha conectava ambas as pulseiras, as garotas se encaravam coradas e constrangidas, aos poucos a linha foi sumindo até restar apenas as pulseiras. Os nomes foram aparecendo um atrás do outro revelando seus pares, finalmente havia chegado no sexto ano, a tensão era evidente, não poderia ser mais óbvio que os representantes da grifinória seria o trio de ouro e mais algum de seus amigos, e da sonserina seria Draco e sua corte. A pergunta que não queria calar era, quem iria ficar com quem?

O papel subiu novamente após o brilho dourado e pousou na mão de Dumbledore, foi quase impossível refrear o sorriso que queria surgir em seus lábios.

\- Harry Potter da Grifinória e Draco Malfoy da Sonserina.

O salão ficou em completo silêncio, aquilo era esperado, mas definitivamente não era desejado. Aqueles dois já deixava a escola completamente tensa todas as vezes que se encontravam nos corredores e salas, agora eles seriam obrigados a conviver juntos, o que passava na cabeça de todos naquele momento era "Esse é o fim de Hogwarts!"

Os dois encaravam a pulseira que havia acabado de surgir em seus pulsos, todos a sua volta os encaravam com uma expressão preocupada, com medo de que eles pudessem surtar a qualquer momento. Quase sincronizado, os olhares dos dois garotos acompanharam linha que cruzavam as mesas, os alunos sentiam seus pelos se arrepiarem a medida que os olhos dos dois seguiram até se cruzarem, nesse ponto o salão estava com a respiração suspensa, à espera de algum movimento dos dois.

Draco foi o primeiro a se levantar, ele mantinha uma expressão vazia, não havia quebrado o contato com com Potter, até que o mesmo se levantou quebrando a ligação de seus olhares, respirou fundo e caminhou até a mesa dos professores, seus passos eram demorados, parecia que de repente seus pés pesavam toneladas, ele encarava Dumbledore que mantinha um sorriso piedoso em seu rosto. Draco não demorou para seguir pelo mesmo caminho, por fora ele parecia sentir o mesmo peso que Harry, mas por dentro sua mente trabalhava a mil pensando em como aquilo iria o favorecer imensamente, se não fosse um perfeito Malfoy, seria impossível controlar o sorriso de vitória que queria desprender. Os dois pararam lado a lado e olharam para a multidão que os encarava em completo silêncio. Talvez realizar seu plano não seria tão problemático assim…


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Harry ouvia um zumbido enorme em seus ouvidos. Tudo aquilo tinha que ser um imenso dejavu. Só poderia ser, porque ele havia passado por tudo isso um ano atrás! Ou ele poderia estar sonhando, não… Se estivesse dormindo, aquilo seria um pesadelo, porque só isso justificaria Malfoy estar ali, o encarando como se a culpa de estarem ali fosse inteiramente dele. Olhou em volta, não tinha certeza, mas parecia ser a mesma sala em que ficou depois de seu nome sair do cálice. A diferença era que, pelo visto desta vez, ele realmente havia sido "escolhido". E seus amigos estavam ali… Arregalou os olhos, percebendo só naquele momento que as miradas que estava sentido vinha de seus amigos. Sentiu um alívio instantâneo, Ron, Hermione e Neville lançaram um olhar piedoso e confuso para ele. Pelo visto ele não era o único que estava perdido, agora que estava mais calmo, notou que a trupe do Malfoy também estava ali, e só eles mantinham a pose inquebrável, como se aquilo não estivesse os afetando.

\- Agora que estamos todos aqui, podemos dar início as explicações. - Alvos começou assim que Severus entrou na sala. - Imagino que estejam confusos com tudo isso.

\- Confuso eu fico na aula da professora Minerva? - Ron sussurrou para Hermione que deu uma leve cotovelada no mesmo.

Foram escolhidos quatro integrantes de cada casa por ano, de forma que cada um fizesse par com uma das casas. O objetivo de vocês é auxiliar na união das casas, mas levando em conta que alguns de vocês tem desavenças… - Olhou por cima dos olhos para Harry e Draco. - Utilizamos um feitiço que conecta os parceiros através de uma pulseira, alguns de vocês devem ter visto a linha que conecta ambas as pulseiras, elas tem uma extensão de até 10m, é o mais longe que os senhores irão conseguir ficar um do outro.

\- Professor Dumbledore e quanto as aulas, nem todas as aulas são em conjunto e não seria justo que alguém ficasse sem assistir uma aula.

\- Nerd… - Pansy revirou os olhos ao ouvir Hermione.

\- Senhorita Granger, isto não será problema algum, os professores irão conversar com vocês e definiram quais aulas vocês irão frequentar.

\- Eu me recuso ficar grudado ao Potter por essa linha ridícula! Isso sequer é seguro? - Disse olhando com nojo para o grifinório, mesmo sabendo que isso iria facilitar seus planos, a idéia de estar completamente amarrado a Potter era ultrajante!

\- Não é como se eu quisesse Malfoy. - Harry praticamente cuspiu o nome do outro.

\- Senhores eu lhe asseguro de que o feitiço é totalmente seguro, e irá se desfazer ao final do ano letivo, e é claro, durante os feriados.

\- Meu pai vai ficar sabendo disso, duvido que esse eventozinho continue… - Draco olhou com raiva para Snape, como ele pudera permitir que aquilo acontecesse.

\- Seu pai já sabe disso Malfoy. - Snape o encarou de volta, mas não alterou sua expressão, ele sabia como Draco podia ser mimado as vezes. - E está de pleno acordo com isso.

Os garotos da grifinória não impediram os risinhos, ao verem Malfoy tomando uma bronca.

\- O que foi Potty? Ao menos eu tenho pais… Onde estão os seus mesmo?

\- Retire o que disse Malfoy! - Harry se aproximou de Draco com a varinha em mãos., os dois sentiram uma leve puxada pelo pulso que estavam conectados,

\- Mas o que? - Os dois disseram olhando para o próprio pulso.

\- Quase eu ia me esquecendo… Cada vez que a dupla brigar ou tiver uma discussão, a linha entre as pulseiras diminui cinquenta centímetros. Então tome cuidado para não ficarem grudados… - Alvos soltou um risinho

Draco olhou para Dumbledore sem acreditar no que o homem estava dizendo, daquela maneira eles estariam grudados pela manhã. Respirou fundo e se aproximou mais de Pansy, ele nem teve tempo para pensar em toda aquela loucura e conversar com seus amigos, Pansy segurou seu braço e fez um leve carinho ali, toda a ação foi perseguida pelos olhos de Harry, que também voltou para perto de seus amigos.

\- Vocês serão separados por anos, quatro alunos em cada quarto, separado por alas é claro, como é no salão comunal de vocês. - Disse Minerva. - Agora vamos, já está tarde, depois explicaremos melhor, suas coisas já foram guardadas em seus quartos.

Malfoy deixou que todos saíssem primeiro ficando para trás, Blaise perguntou se queria que o esperasse, mas ele negou. Queria conversar com Snape em particular, nem mesmo seus amigos sabiam que Snape era seu pai, provavelmente esse era o único segredo que tinha com eles.

Snape aguardou na sala assim como o loiro, ninguém, além dos sonserinos, pareceu ter notado isso, estavam entretidos demais em descobrir o que fariam ao longo do ano. Assim que não podiam mais ouvir as vozes Draco se virou para Severus.

\- Pai… Eu não sei se isso foi uma boa idéia. Eu sei que vai me ajudar com a missão, mas eu e o Potter nos odiamos, e ter uma linh- Draco parou de falar assim que sentiu um puxão em seu braço, de alguma forma havia esquecido que não podia ficar muito tempo longe do outro. - Droga…

\- Vai ficar tudo bem Draco, agora vá.

Assim que entraram no quarto o silêncio reinou, em cima de cada cama estava os pertences deles, deixando claro onde cada um deveria deitar. O quarto era quase do tamanho de seu quarto da mansão, ele não podia acreditar que teria que dividir quarto com o testa rachada e o traidor de sangue, olhou para o lado, ao menos ele teria Blaise para fazer companhia. Pensando bem, ele não poderia sequer conversar com seus amigos sobre a missão. Se jogou na cama, tampando os olhos.

Blaise se aproximou da cama, sem se importar com os olhares dos grifinórios, sentou em um canto e Draco apoiou a cabeça em seu colo, o deixando acariciar seus cabelos, eles não precisavam de palavras para entender um ao outro. Ron e Harry encaravam a cena de boca aberta, nunca teriam imaginado que sonserinos poderiam ser tão… íntimos.

\- Dá pra acreditar nisso cara? - Ron virou de costas para a cena. - Vamos passar um ano inteiro com esses manés.

\- É só ignorar eles Ron, é o melhor que a gente faz. - Harry olhou para cena um tanto incomodado com a demonstração de carinho, seus amigos nunca o trataram daquela forma… Será que aqueles dois tinham algo? - É melhor irmos dormir, o dia foi cansativo.

\- Certo.

Blaise e Draco ficaram naquela posição por mais alguns instantes antes de Draco resolver tomar um banho, entrou no banheiro com uma expressão de desgosto, era minúsculo e não tinha sequer uma banheira... Se despiu e entrou de baixo da água quente, ele adorava a sensação da água percorrendo seu corpo, era tão relaxante. Estava tão entretido com seu banho que não notou quando a porta se abriu e um Potter muito sonolento entrou por ela, ignorando completamente que ele estivesse ali.

Draco despertou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu um gemido atrás de si, quando olhou para trás se deparou com Potter usando o banheiro.

\- Mas que merda! Qual a porra do seu problema Potter! - Harry pulou onde estava, era como se só tivesse despertado aquele momento, virou-se para ver quem estava com ele e deu de frente com um Malfoy completamente nu e molhado,

\- Porr-! - Pulou para trás, batendo as costas na parede, seu rosto ganhou cores dignas da grifinória, não é como se ele nunca tivesse visto um homem nu antes, afinal ele tomava banho no vestiário junto com os outros depois dos jogos de quadribol, mas não era comum alguém ser tão… pálido. - E-eu me me d-esculpa Malfoy. - saiu correndo de dentro do banheiro e se escondeu debaixo dos cobertores em sua cama.

\- Que idiota… Ele nem lavou a mão antes de sair - Disse com cara de nojo, e voltou a tomar seu banho. Draco não tinha motivo algum para se envergonhar, ele tinha um corpo incrível, era desejável e invejável, não tinha motivos para sentir vergonha de alguém o ver nu, na realidade, pensando bem, ele talvez até pudesse usar isso ao seu favor, Potter não pareceu ficar incomodado com a visão, um sorriso malicioso desprendeu de seu rosto. Mas não pensaria nisso agora, iria terminar seu banho e ter uma bela noite de descanso, deixaria para pensar em seu plano no dia seguinte.

\- Potter acorda! - Draco arrancou o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça do moreno. - Eu não quero perder o café da manhã, então é melhor você levantar agora!

Harry puxou o cobertor para cima da cabeça, tentando ignorar a voz do outro, esperava que tudo aquilo tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo, incluindo a parte em que viu o corpo de Malfoy molhado, suas bochechas coraram ao constatar um pequeno volume entre as pernas, jogou a coberta longe e correu para o banheiro, aquilo era normal, apenas uma reação matutina.

\- Não enche o saco Malfoy.

Draco pensou em responder, mas era melhor guardar as palavras para si, ele estava em um novo regime que consistia em "não ser malvado com o pequeno Potty", ele sabia que seria difícil e sua paciência seria testada constantemente, mas era pelo bem na missão. Suas pernas falharam ao pensar no que o lorde faria caso fracassasse em sua missão, caiu sentado em cima da cama do moreno, mas levantou em seguida ao ouvir a porta do banheiro abrir.

\- Não esqueça seu material Potter, não vou voltar até aqui para buscar nada, só porque você é um cabeça de vento. - Droga Definitivamente mais difícil do que ele imaginou.

\- Por que você voltaria para buscar meu material Malfoy. - Harry não iria admitir que quase não levou os materiais com ele, pegou a lista que a professora McGonagall havia deixado com eles indicando as aulas que eles iriam frequentar.

\- Precisa de ajuda ou vai demorar muito? - Aquilo era educado não? Ele estava oferecendo ajuda.

Potter só encarou antes de sair do quarto carregando o material que usaria no dia, Draco o seguiu. O salão comunal deles era parecido com o da grifinória pelo que Harry notara, mas ele era revestido pelas cores das quatro casas, até mesmo para Harry aquilo ficara minimamente brega.

\- Potter. - Draco chamou antes de saírem, queria aproveitar aquele momento, já que só estavam eles no salão.

\- O que você quer Malfoy. - Draco quis revirar os olhos pelo tom que outro usara, mas segurou firme a vontade.

\- Tregua. Se vamos ficar… conectados um ao outro pelo resto do ano, é melhor estamos em "paz" não?

\- Você quer trégua? - Cruzou os braços. - Você acha que eu sou idiota Malfoy? Por que eu acreditaria em você?

\- " _Acho"_ Potter nós já temos dezesseis anos, já está mais que na hora de deixarmos nossa rixa infantil para trás. Essa pode ser uma boa oportunidade. - Harry encarou Draco como se ele tivesse uma segunda cabeça saindo de seu pescoço naquele momento. - Estou falando sério Potter, não precisamos ser amigos, só suportar a presença um do outro. - Draco não conseguiu impedir engolir seco pelo que estava prestes a fazer, boa parte de seu orgulho morreria ali. - Trégua? - Estendeu a mão para o outro, se ele rejeitasse novamente, pelo menos não teria audiência dessa vez.

Harry encarou a mão estendida para si, aquilo era surreal demais, ele não tinha nenhum motivo para acreditar no que Malfoy estava falando, afinal era do Malfoy que estava falando aquilo, mas se Harry sabia algo sobre o sonserino, era que ele era orgulhoso demais para estender a mão para ele mais um vez, depois que negou sua mão e sua amizade no primeiro ano. Se ele estava fazendo aquilo naquele momento, talvez… Só talvez ele realmente estivesse falando sério. Olhou para o rosto do outro, não conseguia ler sua expressão, mas ele não parecia estar brincando, olhou para mão que permanecia estendida para si.

\- E o que você ganha com isso Malfoy?

\- Paz? E não ter que ficar mais perto que o necessário de você. - Disse indicando a pulseira no outro braço. Ele precisava ser mais gentil com o morenos, mas Draco não podia se tornar um lufano, desse jeito Potter nunca iria confiar nele. Viu Potter remexer a mão algumas vezes, antes de levantar lentamente a mão e apertar a sua. - Ótimo, vamos? O café da manhã está quase acabando.

Draco saiu do salão apressado tentando ignorar a pequena pontada em seu peito, talvez ele sentisse mais raiva sobre a vez que o outro o rejeitara do que imaginava, limpou a garganta ignorando os pensamento. Deixou Potter para trás encarando a própria mão enquanto sentia um formigamento nela, ele não podia deixar de pensar em como teria sido se ele tivesse aceitado a mão do garoto na primeira vez


End file.
